Our Fate
by Daian
Summary: AU Fate has brought Ichigo and Rukia back together after 11 years. Only to make them lead alot of people into war..Will they survive? eventually Ichigo&Rukia. Chapter 23 is up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

She saw herself, the little girl with the short black hair and large blue eyes, running, laughing and with a _friend_.

_She was running away from the little boy, with spiky orange hair, in a game of tag. They were happy and content with how things were. They wanted it to remain the same forever. With them having fun, smiling and laughing._

What she saw next was that terrible day, where everything changed.

_She was running again, in another game of tag. There was a loud boom. She turned around and found one of the houses on fire. Then came more booms from other parts of the town, along with people screaming, crying and the sounds of more cackling flames. She looked over to her orange-haired friend. His amber eyes were transfixed on the burning house. She felt someone pick her up and she began to get further away from him._

"_Ichigo!" she screamed._

_He turned to face her, but then he was also picked up and taken elsewhere, away from her._

_She saw his mouth open, but she couldn't hear him. Tears started making their way down her cheeks._

She woke up with a jolt of pain in her head and her stomach. She was sweating, her pyjamas stuck to her skin like fur and her breathing was heavy. It was just a nightmare, one that haunted her every week. She pulled the sheets off and made her way slowly to the bathroom. She turned the taps on and splashed her face with the cool water. 'Why can't I just forget?' she thought. Although it had been nearly 11 years, she still couldn't get over that day-neither could her brother. What made her remember it was that it had killed her sister, her step-mother and father, and had separated her best friend from her. All she had left was her older adopted brother, who rarely talked or even looked at her after the incident.

She made her way back to her bed, and collapsed on top of the sheets. Tears started to dwell in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She felt tired. After having no dinner, one would expect to have no energy to move. Slowly, she fell into a troubled sleep, muttering one particular word, _'Ichigo'_.

Rukia woke up the next morning to the bright sun light that filtered through the windows. She looked at her clock. 6 am sharp. 'Four hours sleep, new record' she thought and sighed as she made her way to the shower. Something told her that it was going to be one hell of a day.

Byakuya looked at the chief of the town. He had white hair, a white beard and small beady eyes. Expected from someone who is 104 years old.

The two were in the library discussing the fate of their town. Or rather, huge city.

"You understand don't you Kuchiki Byakuya," said the Chief Yamamoto. "She is the one to take on the challenge, and one of the two chosen, who will help us win."

Byakuya nodded, as if understanding. But he really didn't understand at all. What did his little sister have to do with this war? Why was she chosen to lead them all into battle? These questions ran through his mind while he kept a straight, emotionless expression on his face.

"She's been trained for this day, and she needs to know now." Chief Yamamoto said in a grave voice, snapping Byakuya out of his little trance. "Our future depends on her and the other chosen one."

"I understand." Byakuya said. Yet again, this was a complete lie.

The two heard the soft sounds of footsteps heading their way. Appearing at the door was Rukia in a dark blue kimono. She stood there, startled by the presence of the Chief, but quickly regained her composure and bowed.

"Good morning Yamamoto-san, nii-sama."

"Good morning to you Rukia." Said Yamamoto in a completely different tone from what he had just used. Byakuya just gave a nod as to acknowledge her presence in the room.

One of the house maids walked up to her. "Mistress, your breakfast is ready on the table."

Rukia nodded and excused herself from the library.

Yamamoto looked back at Byakuya and said, rather hurriedly, "The second chosen will arrive later this morning. I expect you will treat him with respect." With that he stood up and headed towards the door. "You have to tell her soon. Good day to you." The door was closed behind him, leaving Byakuya to his own thoughts.

Rukia walked down the hallway toward the dining room with one of the house maids. After being out of hearing range from the library, Rukia greeted her friend with a forced grin.

"You look much better this morning Rukia-chan!" Hinamori exclaimed a she returned the grin with a sad kind of smile. "The bags under your eyes aren't that visible today!"

Rukia had noticed the sad smile, but decided not to pursue her. "That's because I got four hours of sleep" said Rukia.

Hinamori is one of Rukia's friends as well as her personal maid. Although she is slightly older than Rukia, Hinamori likes to call her Rukia-chan rather than Rukia-san, but has to call her 'mistress' around her older brother.

They entered the dinning room where mountains of food were placed in a particularly creative and presentable fashion. 'What is going on?' Rukia wondered. She went to reach for a strawberry when Renji, another one of her friends and part of the household security, slapped her hand away.

"Oi, what was that for?" she yelled at him.

He gave her one of his sheepish grins. "That stuff is not for you." He roughly shoved a tray, which had rice, almonds and a cup of milk, at her.

She stared at the tray she was given, and then back at the dining table. "If I can't eat anything form the table, then who is it for?" she angrily asked.

"For some dude coming into town." Renji said.

Rukia shrugged her shoulders and made her way into the 'littler' dining room located on the other side of the hall. Renji and Hinamori followed suite.

"Ano Rukia-chan" spoke a nervous Hinamori.

Rukia looked up at her to show she had her full attention.

"Ano, w-we need to talk to y-you about s-s-something" stuttered a _very_ nervous looking Hinamori.

Rukia cocked her head to one side.

Renji sighed. It looked like he was going to have to tell her. "Listen Rukia, you know we aren't really from this town, Hinamori and I".

Rukia placed a spoonful of rice into her mouth and nodded.

"Well, the thing is…" he had no idea how to break this to her. "Well, we've been told we have to go back and we're not sure when we can return." He waited to see her reaction.

She didn't scream, or yell, or cry. She just sat there and stared at them; with her giant blue eyes. It was Hinamori who started to cry.

"We're so sorry Rukia-chan, but we really don't have much of a choice in this!" she said in between sobs.

"We also have to leave in about 10 minutes" added Renji who was patting Hinamori.

Rukia finally got the message through to her head and stood up. She went to hug Hinamori first, who returned the hug. "Be safe okay?" she whispered into her ear. Rukia then turned to Renji and a smirk was spread across her face.

Renji never did like that look.

Rukia kicked him on his shin, causing him to fall to one knee.

"ARRGHH! What the hell was that for bitch?" he said while rubbing his shin. For a girl, Rukia can sure hit hard.

"I seem to remember the first time we met; you said 'I will never _EVER_ bow down before you!'." She said with an evil grin. "Now just what are you doing Renji-kun?" she asked mockingly in a high-pitched fake voice that was different to her usual husky tone.

Renji had a look that said 'I swear I will get you back for that bitch' but soon dropped it once he realized she was trying to lighten up the mood. It seemed to have worked because Hinamori was giggling.

Rukia added a few pats to his head to emphasise that she was superior to him.

"We must be on our way now Rukia-chan. We'll miss you heaps." Hinamori said with a sad tone of voice.

There was silence.

Renji stood up from his 'kneeling' position and gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Take care of yourself Rukia."

"Yeah you two; the both of you" she said.

With that, Renji and Hinamori set off towards the town square. Looking back at the petite figure, they felt sorry to be leaving her all alone. But what were they suppose to do?

Once they were outside, Rukia sat herself next to the window with her head on her knees. The tears are dwelling in her eyes again, and are fighting to escape. But there was no way that Kuchiki Rukia, was going to let a few tears roll down her face.

As Renji and Hinamori rode back to their own village, Rukia is left with the feeling of loneliness. She was alone once again. Her friends are again being taken away from her. Only except this time, she did not cry, and there were no blazing fires.

_End of chapter 1_

* * *

A/N: hope You enjoyed reading this chapter. Review if you want and I will have the next chapter upin hopefully the next two weeks._  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

After what had seemed like hours, but was actually twenty minutes, Rukia finally made her way out of the Kuchiki mansion towards the school for _'talented young students'_, such as herself.

The school trained talented students to either fight or to heal. It was one of the highly regarded schools that were both well equipped and fair. Whether you were rich or poor, as long as you have talent they would accept you.

There were other girls besides Rukia that attended the school, but she was the only one to make it into the fighting ranks. Rukia herself was highly talented when it came to fighting with swords. She use to play with toy swords all the time with _Ichi-_she stopped the thought from getting any further. Instead, she kept her mind on training and sparring.

She stopped at the gates of the giant school. It was like an ordinary, traditional Japanese house, but it stretched for much further than an ordinary one. She looked at a group of girls entering the school giggling and talking about the '_hot' _guys that also attended their school. She shook her head and made her way toward the girls' bathroom to change into her sparring gear.

- - - -

Ichigo had just arrived in the 'small' town on a horse along with his crazy dad and twin sisters Yuzu and Karin.

It was very different from their modern town. 'Very thing here seems so traditional'. Of course he was right. Although his town was more modern and filled with modern technology, this town had the best reputation for both academics and fighting.

"Whoop Ichigo!" screamed Isshin. "My there are a lot of pretty girls here, why not take one home and marry her! Then at last I will have _granchil-_" WHAM! Isshin went flying off the horse and into a building. xx. That was the expression worn on Isshin's face, while Ichigo had veins appearing all around his temple, and his fist clenched tightly.

"Shut-up you old pervert!" Ichigo hissed at his father. No matter how many times he had told (and beaten up) his dad not to talk about the topic, his father would never listen. "I told you to act normal so then they wouldn't think that we're strange!"

"Ichi-nii is right dad" said Karin. "You make us look like fools, and who would want to hang around with a 40 year-old pervert?" she added.

At this point Isshin was crying.

"Oh Masaki, why, why does our daughter, torture me like this? Why does she have to turn out like Ichigo!" screamed an aching Isshin. That comment had earned him a punch to the jaw from Karin. Yuzu decided to try and stop this family feud but ended up getting told off by Karin for being too soft.

Ichigo sighed and decided to leave the family and go on ahead without them. He needed to get to a particular school. He looked around and saw that most of the houses looked the same. He searched street after street not being able to find any sign of the school. Most of the girls were still staring at him, and some were following him. 'Dammit! Where the hell is this stupid school?' he thought. 'Should've asked someone' he added as an after thought.

He was too occupied with his mind that he didn't notice that he had crashed into a particular auburn-haired girl.

"Ay yah!" she shouted as she fell onto the ground.

Ichigo was snapped back into reality. He stared down at the girl below him. Figuring out what had just happened; he jumped down from the horse and offered her a hand.

"Here, let me help you." He said, with the scowl still evident upon his face.

Inoue, the girl, looked up at his scowling face. The first thing she noticed was that his hair was almost like hers; bright and cheerful. She started to blush, the heat rising to her face awfully quickly.

Ichigo thought she had a fever.

"N-no I'm okay!" she said with a laugh as she got up quickly and brushed the dirt off her skirt, all the while making sure she didn't make eye contact with the stranger.

"Are you sure?" he asked. 'Great' he thought. 'I can ask this girl how to get to that damned school'.

"Yes," Inoue replied. "But, ano, could you give me a ride to my school? I'm kind of late" said she with one of her hands scratching the back of her head.

Ichigo's head turned back to the girl. 'Perfect! This girl knows how to get there.'

"Fine. Hop on then."

Inoue hopped on and hoped she didn't make a fool of herself. The girls around her stared at her in awe as Ichigo wrapped her arms around his waist. Inoue blushed even harder and thanked the heavens for being behind him and making sure he couldn't see her face.

"By the way, what's your name?" Ichigo asked while following the girl's directions.

"I-Inoue Orihime" she stuttered.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." He replied.

The two arrived at the front of the school gate in five minutes. Inoue got off, thanked Ichigo and ran off the left side of the school. Ichigo sat on his horse and stared at the school. It was huge he had to admit. All of a sudden he heard the clashing of wood against wood. Next he heard a thump on the floor. Intrigued, Ichigo got off his horse and set out to follow the noises.

The guy was easy, Rukia admitted to herself. She was sparring against a senior of the fighting ranks, but easily defeated him in five minutes. 'And I thought they were suppose to be hard' she thought.

A little, short teenage boy with white hair, raised his left hand up to indicate that Kuchiki Rukia had won. _Again_. The whole entire classed started chatting with each other; obviously about Rukia.

No-one noticed that there was a new presence in the room, or rather outside of the room; except Hitsugaya Toushirou, the white-haired teen.

Ichigo stared intently at the scene before him. A boy and a girl. The boy, being both older and taller than the girl, was flat on his back while the girl had one foot on his chest and a wooden stick pointed at his face like a deadly sword.

'Well this is an interesting scene' thought Ichigo. Rukia slowly removed her foot and stood back waiting for the senior to get up. Once up, they both bowed to each other and the senior left to sit back in the crowd. Ichigo fixed his eyes on the petite girl. She he looked some what familiar, kind of like an old picture that has faded away, and he tried to remember where and when he had seen her, which ended up in complete failure.

"Kuchiki Rukia has won again, making this her 50th consecutive win" announced Toushirou.

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly. '50th win ay?' Not too bad.'

Just then a voice came through the speakers.

"Kuchiki Rukia, please come to the office immediately."

Woos were heard from inside the class room. Rukia came out a moment later. Her blue eyes searched the hallway and stopped at the pot-plant. She thought she had heard someone out here, but was probably mistaken. She shrugged the feeling off and started to walk down the opposite direction

Ichigo was hiding behind a pot-plant as he saw Rukia exit the room. Her eyes had been transfixed on this pot-plant for just a few seconds. He thought he was going to be found for sure, but she turned away. As Rukia started off the other way, he decided to follow her. He, after all, needed to get to the office as well, but decided to keep his distance away form her. Just to observe her a little more. It's not like he's a pervert or a stalker now is he?

_End of chapter 2_


	3. Chapter 3

_And i thought i was going to be able to update in two weeks...so sorry about the late update, i've got no excuse for it.  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

Kurosaki Isshin and Kuchiki Byakuya stared at each other. It had been 13 years since they first met and 11 years since they last saw each other. They met under odd circumstances, and left under horrible ones.

"_Oi Ichigo, where are you?" cried Isshin. On a winters day he was playing hide and seek with his little boy at the park. Ichigo, who was only three, had a great sense of direction. Not like him. "Ichigo, where are you?"_

"_Dad, Dad over here!" Ichigo yelled at his dad, as he made a gesture for his father to come._

_Isshin ran toward his son who disappeared behind a wall which turned into an alley way. Once there, he found his son crouched around a bundle of rags. His son looked at him with worried eyes, and then looked back at the bundle. As Isshin edged a little closer, he realizes there is a mass of tangled black hair. A pale face is clearly revealed once Ichigo places the face in his hands and slightly lifts it up_

"_Help her Dad" he says to his dad almost pleadingly. "She's cold."_

_Being a doctor, Isshin naturally had an instinct to help those who needed it. He picked the little girl up. 'Geez she is freezing.' He thought. He started to make his way back to the clinic with little Ichigo at his feet still staring at the little girl._

"It's been a while, Kurosaki" said an emotionless Byakuya.

For the first time in a long time, Isshin's face was grim.

"You too; Kuchiki."

_For a few days the little girl did not wake up. Isshin and Masaki stared at their little boy as he was sitting on a chair next to the bed staring at her. However, when the girl did wake up, Ichigo got excited and wanted to help her out in every way possible. He went even as far as to cooking for her._

"_No Ichigo, you are too young to cook." Masaki said to the little boy tugging at her skirt._

"_But I want to help her get better!" he cried in protest._

"_You could help by reading her a story" she said in her ever soothing tone of voice._

_Ichigo's face lightened up at the thought and immediately rushed to get a book. He skidded to a halt at the doorway._

"_Arigatou mum" he said with a grin._

_Ichigo finally decided on a book and returned to the little girl's room. She turned to look at him. He grinned at her but she gave a blank stare in return._

"_I'm going to read you a story today!" he said cheerfully. Sitting on the chair, he began to read. Noticing the little girl was edging closer to see the illustrations, Ichigo decided to sit on the bed with her. She didn't protest in anyway, rather thankful that she could now see the pretty pictures. As Ichigo read on, he started to sneak secret glances at her._

_After he had finished reading the book both he and the girl lay down onto the bed simultaneously. They turned to their sides to get a better look at one another. They lay there in the comfortable silence just staring until one of them broke it._

"_My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, what is yours?"_

"_Rukia" she replied. Ichigo once again smiled as he found out her name, but smiled even more when Rukia returned it._

_Isshin and Masaki opened the door to find a sleeping Ichigo and Rukia in bed. Masaki placed the blanket over their shoulders and the two adults left the younger ones to sleep._

Both Byakuya and Isshin turned to face the door, but he wasn't there. They turned back to the desk to find Chief Yamamoto. Wasn't he at the door the last they saw? But why is he now behind the oak desk? He can sure move fast for an old man.

"Please sit down" he said. The two younger men sat on either ends of the row of four chairs; refusing to even look at one another.

_Kuchiki Byakuya and Hisana pushed their way through the clinic door, even though the sign said closed._

"_Excuse me but," started Isshin who stood up from his seat. "YOU CANNOT JUST BARGE IN HERE WITHOUT KNOCKING ON THE DOOR FIRST!!"_

_The head of a teenage girl popped out from behind the older boy. "Ano sorry about that, but we were in a hurry" said an anxious looking girl._

_Isshin and Masaki were taken aback by her astounding resemblance to the little girl resting in their clinic and the two teens only looked like 15 year olds._

"_We heard you found a child on the street" said the male in a gruff tone. "We wanted to see her."_

_Isshin looked at him suspiciously, and then turned to look at the girl's eager face. "Well why didn't you say so in the first place?" he said in a happy sort of tone, "There still was no need to knock the door down though."_

_The girl, Hisana, felt heat rising to her cheeks and she looked down to the floor._

_Masaki stood up form the table, and along with Isshin, led the two teens towards the room where Ichigo and Rukia were resting peacefully._

"I'm sure you both know why you are here" said Chief Yamamoto as he looked up at the two men before him.

Both men nodded in reply. Sure they both knew that the time would come soon. They just hadn't realized that it would come this soon.

"And I suppose that neither of you have told them yet, am I right?"

This is where Isshin went a bit overboard "WELL, you really can't expect to tell your 15 year-old, virgin son that he is the _'CHOSEN'_ one and has to go to a war that has been going on since before _you_ were _born_, and that he has to lead 5000 warriors and healers into fighting and that he might end up losing his life and may never see his family once again and never ever be able to provide me with grandchildren too, can you?"

Yamamoto stared at him and Byakuya had his eyes staring out of the window.

_Byakuya and Hisana stared at the scene before them; particularly at a certain little girl with black hair and a pale face. She looked exactly like Hisana, but a younger version._

"_That's her" whispered Hisana. Tears fell down her face as she gripped tighter onto Byakuya's hand._

_Ever since Hisana and Byakuya had found each other, they had been in love. With that, they quickly became engaged. But Hisana had never been happy since then; as the memory of her little sister bothered her more since she began living the high life. She felt selfish. Since that time one year ago, Hisana and Byakuya went on a search for the little sibling. But it was hard. Trying to find time to search when you had school, fancy parties and dinners was difficult when you were in the Kuchiki family._

_But they have found her. Byakuya wrapped one arm around his beloved bride-to-be, and squeezed her tightly. Hisana just cried even more._

_Her low soft sobbing woke Ichigo up. He had thought the crying came form his mum, so he woke up to see what was wrong. What he saw was two young adults and his own parents staring at him He looked at Hisana, then back at the girl resting beside him. The same thing ran through his head as it did with his parents._

_The girl beside him stirred a little. Everyone had their eyes fixed on her, expecting her to wake up. But she rolled over and continued to sleep, her breathing evening out._

_Ichigo turned back to stare intently at Hisana and Byakuya, his eyes demanding answers for why they were here and what they wanted. That was when Rukia stirred and woke up. She sat up rubbing her eyes and turned around to find everyone's eyes on her._

_She wasn't sure what to do. Everyone was just staring at her. She wasn't use to this kind of attention._

_Hisana broke the silence. "I should probably explain everything."_

_End of chapter_

* * *

A/N: Umm...i think i can update in the next few days...hopefully...so please don't be angry with me anymore.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Err...I know i said i was going to update in the next few days...and its been like almost a week so im really sorry about that...Thank you alot to those who reviewed my story. Really appreciated, although some really scared me. If there is a problem or you don't understand anything then please tell m so i can fix/clear it up. Anyway enjoy this chapter._  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

  
_Chapter 4_

Rukia was only a few metres away from the office. She felt someone following her, but let it slip by. 'It's probably one of those guys' she thought. She always had guys following her around. But she also had Renji around too. Not anymore. She frowned at the thought of both her friends leaving just this morning. Shaking her head to get rid of the thoughts, she thought back to the night her sister had found her.

"_I'm Hisana, and this is Kuchiki Byakuya-sama," said she. Everyone could see she was nervous, even if her voice did not portray it. She took in a deep breath in before she spoke her next few words. "I –abandoned my sister two years ago, and I started to look for her a year ago." Whispered Hisana with her head hung._

_The room was completely quiet when she had whispered this, so it was clearly heard by everyone in the room._

_She continued. "Byakuya-sama and I have been looking all around town, but had no such luck. When we heard someone had found a little girl, we immediately rushed here to see if it was her-"she stopped by an interrupting Ichigo._

"_But how would you know if it was her or not?" Ichigo shouted angrily.__"You abandoned her on the streets! Left her there for anyone to take her, let the frost freeze her, let-"_

"_ENOUGH!" yelled an irritated Byakuya. It had the desired effect. Ichigo became quiet. "She knows what she has done wrong. She knows her own faults, and she is trying to fix it now. Can't you see that?"_

_Ichigo thought about this for a moment._

"_Ichigo dear," said Masaki as her voice rang through the silence. "If you look at Hisana-san and Rukia-chan here, you can clearly see that they look very alike, thus making sense that they would be related."_

_Rukia looked confused. What were they talking about? She didn't have a sister, let alone a family. _

_Rukia, of course, would not have seen the resemblance between Hisana and her, for she has never seen her own reflection before. Ichigo however could, and really couldn't deny that they looked VERY alike indeed. He just didn't want to see his new friend go so quickly._

"_I'm sorry to say this but, I don't have a sister" said Rukia with a distinct sadness in her voice. "I also don't have a brother, or a mum, or a dad."_

"_That's where you're wrong." Said Hisana softly has she stood out from behind Byakuya and stepped a little closer to the two on the bed. Ichigo still had his suspicious stare glued onto his face and Rukia looked slightly frightened. Hisana looked around the room and saw a mirror in the bathroom connected to the patient's room. Hisana offered a hand to Rukia, and waited for her to take it._

_Rukia was hesitant at first, but reached out her own hand to accept it. She slid past Ichigo, who was staring at her with a worried look, and the two girls made their way over to the bathroom._

_The mirror was quite big. It would've been able to fit a family of six, which was exactly how many people were in the room at the moment._

_As soon as Rukia saw her reflection she gasped. She saw her pale face, her giant dark blue eyes, her ever so skinny and short frame, her black-raven hair and the rouge strand of hair that fell across her face. She then looked at Hisana's reflection and gasped again._

Ichigo could tell that she knew he was following her. Yet she didn't respond to it. He thought that it was odd. Most girls would've turned around and started shouting or screaming because they thought they were being followed by a stalker, but this girl just seem to ignore his presence-and even his existence. 'Why does she look so familiar?' he thought to himself, even though he could only see the back of her head. Something about her makes her seemed familiar. It was probably her scent-the smell of winter.

_They did indeed look a like. They both had the same skinny and short frame, the same black-raven hair, even the same rouge strand that fell across their faces. The only thing different was their eyes. One was dark blue, the other was violet. One reflected cold stormy nights and starvation, while the other one reflected painful memories and regrets._

_Hisana smiled, and Rukia returned it_

"_Well, now that we got that sorted out," spoke Isshin, "Let's have dinner! I'm sure everyone is hungry; especially Rukia-chan who has just woken up." And just as he had said that, Rukia's stomach started to grumble a long loud growl. Ichigo was the first to laugh, followed by Masaki and Isshin, along with a giggling Hisana. A small smile appeared on Byakuya's face. Rukia just looked down out of embarrassment._

That was how they had met. That was how they knew each other. All because one little boy had found one little girl.

But the two aren't little anymore. Both had grown up to become talented fighters.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," said Yamamoto.

Rukia stepped in, a bit surprised by her brother's presence, but never showed it. She bowed and greeted them.

"Oh, my Rukia-chan!!" squealed a hyper-active Isshin. Rukia looked blankly at him. "You have certainly grown into a young, fine, beautiful lady, since the last time that I saw you!! Maybe you and my son could-" but he stopped as an infuriated Ichigo burst through the room.

"DAD!!!"

_End of chapter 4_

* * *

A/N: Honestly, i went and re-read the other chapters of this story and i honestly can't see how anyone can like this story. I don't even think it's that good. Anyway, i won't be updating for a while because of stupid school work. I will be away for about a month? Im not sure but thats when i get a break from school so hopefully i can update then. Thanks for reading anf hope your enjoyng it! D 


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a month and i said i would update then - And i did so ha!! Um..for the next few chapters i will be missing alot of stuff out...and i'm sorry for that but i think i really need to get a move on with the story so gomen!!

* * *

_Chapter 5_

Steam was practically coming from his ears, and if possible, the scowl on his face deepened. Kurosaki Ichigo did not like his father at all. His father began this obsession with getting him married so that his father could have grandchildren when he was 12. ….12 for goodness sake!! Who in the right mind would go tell their 12 year-old son that he had to get married and provide their parents with lovely grandchildren? Who? Apparently Kurosaki Isshin would.

"DAD!!!" Ichigo screamed once again, "Why do you have to go and say those things to complete strangers!!?"

Rukia looked at the boy – or rather hysterical teenager in front of her. Her eyes widened. She couldn't believe it was him. She had only been thinking about him just moments ago, and all of a sudden he turns up? She notices that his hair is still orange-no difference there – he has grown really tall, he is all muscular and – he has replaced his usual warm cheerful smile with a harsh cold scowl.

"Oh my son has finally come to pick up his bride at last!!!" screamed Isshin, making Ichigo's jaw drop to the ground and Rukia to stare at him with wide, surprised yet fearful eyes. "Oh I'm so happy you chose Rukia-chan!! She has become a spectacularly beautiful, feminine women!" He added a knowing wink with the comment.

Ichigo was ready to kill his father. He raised a clenched fist, ready to give his father a punch, which would hopefully break his jaw and shut him up-forever! He however stopped when an old man decided to clear his voice.

"That is enough Kurosaki-san – and from you too young Ichigo" said Yamamoto. He really did wonder how Ichigo could survive with his father. "Now I would like everyone in this room to take their seats" demanded him.

Isshin, Ichigo and Rukia went to take their seats in front of the table. Isshin, using his 'genius plan' sat at the end forcing, Ichigo and Rukia, sit next to each other. The two teenagers looked at each other for a moment. Click! That was when Ichigo finally remembered the tiny girl in front of him.

'How could I have forgotten her…' he thought. Both teenagers stood, each mesmerizing fragments of the hidden past they had together.

- - -

"_Ichigo-kun" Cried Rukia. "Ichigo-kun, where are you?"_

_She searched again for her friend that convinced her, somehow, to meet him at the park on a cold winter's day._

"_Over here Rukia chan!!" Ichigo called out to her as he appeared out form behind a tree with a grin spread across his face._

_Rukia smiled and ran over to him._

_- - - _

"Are you two planning to sit down? Or are you planning to stand and listen to what I'm going to tell you? It's going to take a while so I suggest that you sit and make yourself as comfortable as possible." Yamamoto's voice pierced through their thoughts. Ichigo let Rukia get to her seat first before he sat down on his.

- - -

_They were sitting in front of a warm fire that Isshin had built them. With hot chocolates in their hands, and blankets wrapped around them, the two children talked and laughed till their hearts content._

"_Ano, Rukia-chan," started Ichigo. Rukia removed the cup from her lips and looked at Ichigo. "Ano, I have a present for you." He said and quickly placed a small box from under his blanket onto her lap._

_She looked at the box for a while. It had pictures of cherry blossoms as the wrapping paper. Rukia opened it up and discovered a deep blue velvet box. She could feel her friend's intense gaze on her. She opened the box and her eyes widened. It was a silver necklace, with a heart locket. She looked back up at her friend to find his intense gazed has dropped to the ground. She smiled and crawled over to him, blanket falling from her shoulders, and placed her hands around his face. Ichigo looked up. She smiled._

"_Arigatou," she said and placed a small kiss on his cheek, then giving him a hug. Ichigo's face felt warm for some reason, but he didn't care. He wrapped his arms around Rukia and hugged her back. The two released each other soon after and lay down together, with Ichigo's blanket around them, and started to discuss what they were going to put into the locket._

_- - -_

The memory was swept away as Yamamoto stared to talk again.

"The two of you probably don't know why you are here, am I correct?" he asked, obviously aimed at Rukia and Ichigo.

"Hai," said the two simultaneously.

"There is a prophecy, that stated, '_Two will reunite and rise together to form the ultimate fighting team. Two of whom are so alike yet so different, two of whom are outcasts among others, two who stand up for what they believe in, two that show no fear and kills without hesitation, two who will lead the world into war.'_ ."

The room went silent. Rukia had heard this so many times during the school lessons that she had memorized it. Not that you needed to, but Rukia felt – intrigued – by that statement alone. Ichigo had also heard this, but not all of it. He only heard it just before he left his town to come here, but his father's loud screaming had interrupted.

"Wait," said Rukia. She stood up form her chair. "You aren't saying that the two of _'us' _– are the two mentioned in the prophecy do you?"

Ichigo thought about what she had just said for a moment, before he too stood up form his chair. "What are you saying?" he shouted. "We're like only 15 and 16 year olds. We can not lead an army to war!! Isn't that suppose to be your jobs?" he said pointing fingers to both his father and Byakuya. The two, however, kept their eyes away from Ichigo's amber ones.

"Please sit down, the two of you," said Yamamoto.

Rukia and Ichigo took their respective seats.

"You must understand the circumstances of today." He said in an almost sad tone of voice. "For centuries, our people have come together every 20 years or so, to travel across many plains and deserts to fight a dangerous battle, most of whom, never return. A prophecy was made by a witch, who died shortly afterwards, during the second battle of the war. You have just heard part of the prophecy, which states that two people, will arise to the occasion, and help us defeat the monsters which have slaughtered many of our friends and family over these centuries."

"Yes, but it doesn't state that it has to be two teenagers!" yelled Ichigo.

Rukia kicked him. Obviously he wasn't any more mature. "But it also doesn't state that it isn't two teenagers." She said and whispered a baka at the end, so that only he could hear it. Unfortunately everyone in the room has exceptionally good hearing so everyone else had heard it too.

"I'm afraid Kuchiki Rukia here is correct. If you think about your lives over the past couple of years, you may begin to think that maybe, this has something to do with the two of you." said Yamamoto.

Well it was true. They were outcasts among others; Ichigo for his bright coloured hair and Rukia for her skills when it came to fighting. They both stood up for what they believe in, no matter how bad the situation may have become. They showed no fear when it came to fighting, Ichigo having a rather a scary smile to show his confidence and Rukia with her expressionless face to show she didn't care. The only thing they did not agree on, was how they were so alike yet so different. How were they?

"You two are the chosen ones," spoke Byakuya.

Everyone turned to look at him No-one expected him to speak really. He was a man of little words after all.

"And you two will have to fulfil this prophecy, but if you two are not meant for it, then you two will cease to exist on the battle field. But if you don't, our towns will turn against you, making both your family and your life miserable."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed at that statement and turned his head away. Rukia's figure seemingly started into shrink into the chair.

Isshin was the first to talk. "But why does it have to be them?"

_End Chapter 5_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and thanks to everyone who reviewed. I think i can update in a week?...maybe more. Anyway Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Uh yeah..i usually update every two weeks but thanks to my friend, who also reads this, so i am updating. So you can thank her (annoying person).

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

_Chapter 6_

It didn't matter that the question were burning in all their heads. No-one really knew the reason why the two teens there were picked to lead 5000 people into war, or why it was teenagers in the first place. It just was. A knock interrupted the train of thoughts.

"Come in," spoke Yamamoto.

Hitsugaya Toushirou came in and bowed. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to remind you that you have a meeting, and Kuchiki Rukia needs to come back to class."

"Thank you Hitsugaya, Rukia will be returning soon." He replied. With that, Hitsugaya left the room.

"Well, as you should know, Kurosaki, you will be staying at the Kuchiki resident."

"WHAT!?" shouted Ichigo and Rukia simultaneously.

Rukia regained her composure first. "Gomen." She said. How stupid of her to lose her voice so suddenly. And she was part of the royal family as well. Shameful indeed.

"Kuchiki Rukia, for the rest of the day, you will be showing young Kurosaki the school and if you have time, which I highly doubt, you can help him polish his skills," At this Ichigo grunted. "And Kuchiki Byakuya shall escort Kurosaki and his other family members towards the Kuchiki estate, and get them settled in."

"Oh my aren't you lucky Ichigo, neh?" Isshin said while nudging at his son. "You get to spend the whole day with Rukia-chan! You can get to know her better and get a little closer to her, and maybe even be able to k-" Whatever Isshin was about to say, he won't be able to finish it. A kick was aimed for his face, knocking both him and the chair backwards.

Rukia sat there in shock. He managed to knock down his own father and the chair with one single kick! And Ichigo wasn't even standing!

"You all are dismissed," said Yamamoto. Everyone stood up, Isshin placed the knocked over chair back to the original position, and filed one at a time towards the door.

Once outside, Byakuya and Isshin turned to leave the school while Rukia and Ichigo went the opposite direction. Rukia lead, as Ichigo did not know his way around. It began to annoy her that he was following her. That wasn't really the reason why. She just felt uncomfortable around him. He had changed so much, and yet she wasn't there to see it happen. She felt lost around him.

That wasn't the case with Ichigo. Sure he was following her because he didn't know his way around, but he also felt-_drawn_- to her. He remembered her clearly now. How he had found her on that cold day, stayed by her side, took care of her, played with her, gave her presents, and shared what seemed a life-time with her.

The bell rang through the speakers, signalling the beginning of lunch. Every student was made to go outside and spend their lunch times there – even when it was snowing or hailing. This was supposed to teach them how to survive under different weather circumstances in case they ever do go into battle. Thankfully it was a cool, sunny autumn day.

As students filed out of their classrooms they stopped at the sight of Ichigo. Immediately girls started to giggle and talk about how hot he was, while the guys stared at his hair and began laughing at him.

A death glare was shot at them by none other than Kuchiki Rukia, and immediately, most of the school population became silent. It was just a few boys in her class that decided she wasn't enough to scare them, and continued laughing at Ichigo. She decided to ignore those immature brats and continued her way to the pond, where she spent most of her time by herself.

Ichigo didn't think much of why they were talking about him. He was use to this treatment. He was slightly surprised that the girls were talking about how hot he was, but as for the guys, he could care less for those bastards. He also wondered why a few seconds later all the racket had died down. He looked at the petite figure in front of him. She just kept walking forward. He followed suite, but he had a feeling that it had something to do with her.

The two walked side by side, once Ichigo caught up with his long strides, in complete silence, aside from the hush whispers and rumours floating around.

The two arrived at the pond. Ichigo gaped at it. Who ever said it was a pond? It looked more like a mini lake to him!! Heck, it was like three blocks of land stuck together! Rukia sat on a bench beside the pond; but got up again and started to walk pass him.

"Oi where are you going?" he asked.

Rukia smirked. Maybe being around him didn't have to be so bad and discomforting. "Baka, I'm going to change out of my sparring gear." And with that she turned around and left Ichigo to stare after her.

- - - -

While changing, Rukia began to think. 'Why did I end up with him? Why did I have to be the one he found back there all those years ago? Why doesn't he smile anymore?' she finished putting a particular necklace around her neck and made her way out of the bathroom.

- - - -

While Ichigo was waiting, he decided to look at his surroundings. Just as he had thought. The ones that looked/seemed weak stayed on the side that he was on, while the tough guys stayed on the other side. Yes he did notice that the other side was filled with guys only.

He also realized that most of the students on his side were mainly talking about medicine. Figures since they all looked weak. Lucky for him, he knew what they were actually talking about, as his father did own a clinic. Some of the students gave him odd looks and he turned back to the pond but jumped to find Rukia was in front of him. He studied her for a moment. She was wearing a dark blue kimono, and…he looked up to her neck, where lay a silver heart shaped locket; the one that he had given her all those years ago...

She saw him looking at her. She felt his intense stare at the locket. She wondered if he had remembered. Getting annoyed that he wasn't taking the lunch box she was offering him, she decide to… _WHAM!!_

"OUCH!!!" screamed Ichigo. "What the hell was that for bitch!!"

Rukia was taken aback at his rudeness. It's not like she killed him or anything. "Bastard, if you didn't want the lunch I was so ever politely offering you, then you could've said so instead of just staring at me and then calling me a bitch."

"You hit me!! Of course I would call you a bitch."

"But you were staring at me," she smirked. Ichigo's face had become pale.

"Bitch," he muttered under his breath as he took the box she still had out.

Rukia, however, just smiled and sat down on the end of the bench away from him. She really didn't want to be around him at that particular moment. Just in case something decided to happen between the two.

_End Chapter 6_

* * *

i know this was't an interesting chapter so i will update next week...i haven't even gotten to the real part yet..( 

Thanks to everyone who reads this and to those who review as well.


	7. Chapter 7

I am soooo sorry!!! I've been so tired lately and my parents have been dragging me here and there...i haven't had a descent night of sleep for a while and i think thats why I haven't updated much. I am soo sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

_Chapter 7_

The rest of the day was damn straight boring. After lunch, everyone went inside towards their classes. Ichigo had followed Rukia to her class. It was all theory, unfortunately for a disappointed Ichigo, and really, no-one aside from Rukia was paying attention in the class. Sure he had _tried_ to pay attention to the teacher, but found his voice was mono-tone…very plain and boring. He glanced at her every now and then-only to see if Rukia was really paying attention or not (sure Ichigo, sure). He then looked around the class again for the tenth time that afternoon. Rukia was, apparently, the only girl in this class. He wasn't exactly sure why but he made a mental note to ask her later. As the teacher droned on about fighting techniques and the last battle of the stupid war, Ichigo couldn't help but find something else – anything else – to keep him awake. He found that in one Kuchiki Rukia.

The final bell rung; informing the students that it was time to scram and do their mountain piles of homework. For the healing ranks sure, but for the fighting ranks…that was a piece of cake. All they had to do was perfect their fighting techniques.

Rukia walked out of the school gates, closely followed by Ichigo and a million rumours and gossips. She made a right turn and bumped into something. She stumbled back and bumped into Ichigo, who caught her and helped steady her balance. Rukia looked up at his face. He looked down at her like she was blind or something of that sort. She quickly pushed herself away from Ichigo and prepared herself to scowl and shout at the person she had bumped into.

"Oi watch where you're going!" she shouted. Her eyes widened to see who she bumped into - to be more precise, _what _she had bumped into. It turned out to be Ichigo's horse. 'What the hell is a horse doing here at a school?' she wondered. Her thoughts were interrupted by loud laughs and sniggering from most of the school students. Everyone saw it. Kuchiki Rukia was shouting at a horse. Boy was that about to make good news.

She ignored all the laughing and sniggering and made her way back to the Kuchiki mansion. A slight shade of pink made its way up to her pale cheeks - but you could only see it if you were very close to her.

Ichigo made his way up onto his horse, and trotted beside Rukia, making sure he left a certain amount of space. He could feel the heat being emitted from her tiny frame. He looked at her, and she looked at him. She was surprised that he had owned the horse. She expected a person like him to be picked up in one of those things that made loud sounds, had spinning black things, windows all around and that can also make a honking sound. Aka; a car.

Some guys from Rukia's class followed behind her. It wasn't unusual, but it wasn't usual either. They snickered and whispered about her little run in with the horse trotting beside her, all the while making sure she was able to hear every single word.

She had had enough. It was bad enough that they had seen what had happen, bad enough that most of the school did too, bad enough that she found out that she was involved in some stupid war, had a childhood friend right by her side and that she is the only girl in out of the whole school to be in the fighting ranks, but she really did not appreciate people like them boasting about her mistakes. Haven't they made mistakes as well?

"Arrgh!! Would you bastards just leave me alone?!!" yelled Rukia. Everyone looked at her. Her face was pink, her blue eyes blazing with rage and even more heat was being emitted from her. The boys stared at her for a little longer. The Kuchikis' were supposed to be able to control their temper, but obviously this one couldn't. They snickered some more and continued talking about her. That was, until the leader of the group decided to walk up to her.

His name is Kariya. He would probably be considered the bully of the school and has four other followers almost 27/7 around him. He is a senior, but because Rukia is such a smart and talented student (and because she is part of the Kuchiki clan), she instantly got moved with the seniors instead of starting out as a freshman like other comrades her age. That is the reason why he despises her so much; that and because she had beaten him once during sparring lessons. He made it part of his life to make her life at school a living hell. He partly succeeded. But now all that has changed, he has the perfect opportunity to make it hell.

"Kuchiki Rukia," he says in an almost saddened voice. Of course, Rukia was not fazed by this. "Does Rukia want to become a pony whisperer instead of a useless fighter?" they all sniggered.

"At least I'm more useful then what you are!" she lashed back. She took a few deep breaths in. She needed to calm down.

Kariya was not fazed by that statement. He just continued to smile and throw insults as well. "But Rukia-chan seems to be so good at it! You would be great at taking care of my horse, you know, shovelling all the stuff that comes from its _ass_," His comrades started to laugh along with him. He took a step closer to Rukia. "But you know," he took another step closer to her. She stood her ground and craned her neck to look up at him. "It really would be such a waste to see such a pretty face end up somewhere like that." He says as he reaches his hand up to her face. Rukia froze on the spot. Did he just compliment her?

As soon as his hand makes contact with Rukia's face, Rukia jumped back a few metres. He laughs. She furrows her eyebrows together. Rukia clenches her fist and makes ready for a punch to the face. But even before she could move, Ichinose is already in front of her. Her eyes widen at his speed.

"What should I do Kariya-sama?" he asks.

Kariya stops laughing and ponders on the question. "Do whatever you think is appropriate," he grins. "Just make sure you don't scar that pretty face of hers."

Ichinose nods. Rukia prepares herself by standing in a particular fighting stance. He walks towards her and she starts to edge back. Kariya starts to laugh once again. Rukia isn't sure why. Ichinose still moves closer to her and Rukia continues to edge back. A few more steps and Rukia finds herself in a predicament. It isn't that bad, but she didn't realise she was in one. She takes one more step back; she waits for her foot to touch the ground. But nothing came. What she felt was -mud! She instantly sinks into the mud hole without realising it. Her head goes under the mud. Everyone waits to see her reach the surface. Nothing comes.

An arm pops out and Rukia's head appears moments later as she gasped for air. Her face and hair is covered in mud. She coughs and out comes blood. Kariya and his gang are too busy to even notice this. Rukia is now filled with rage beyond anything. She scoops up a handful of mud and with her accurate aiming, sends it flying towards Karyia's face. It hits him. Everyone stops laughing. But all he does is smile.

"You bitch!" screams Mabashi, an orange hair subordinate. "Don't you ever do that aga-" but he never got to finish his sentence as another flying mud ball hits him squarely in the face. Mud balls are also aimed at the other people in the gang.

"Why you friggin' bitch!!" he shouts as he walks to ward her while rolling up his sleeves. He was going to show her the meaning of pain.

_End of Chapter 7_

* * *

I really wanted to add a scene in which Ichigo and Rukia would have a sparring match but again, I really want to get to the real plot soon so i had to cut out a lot in this chapter..and my other ones as well...I will try my best to update next week. Thank you to everyone for putting up with me and my lateness/lazziness/sleepiness and me overall. 


	8. Chapter 8

Not sure anyone remembered what happened last chapter so let's just say Rukia is in a little of a pickle. To be honest i think this is the worst chapter because..i don't think i wrote it well. Enjoy reading i guess.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

_Chapter 8_

No matter how much Rukia struggled, pulled, pushed and twisted, she just couldn't get out of the mud. As Mabashi came closer, she started to panic more, and the more she panicked, the harder it was for her to get out. He laughed to see her struggling.

"You'll pay for what you have just done you little bitch," he sneered. He was about a metre away form her when Claude, the big guy with red-brown hair, stepped in front of her.

"There is no need for it. She has been embarrassed enough for one day." He said.

Mabashi obviously did not agree. "No she hasn't!! She deserves to be sliced up and made into a pair of boots for Kariya-sama! No, she's not good enough, not even for that."

Kariya shrugged. He didn't care where this went, but did care about his other plans. "It is time to go – we've got other things to attend to," he smiled. "But you may do one more thing to her before we leave."

Ubaki, the nerd in the group added a note. "You don't want to be late for this, so be quick about it." With that, Kariya, Ichinose, Claude and Ubaki left Mbashi to deal with Rukia.

Mabashi turned around to Rukia. He grinned an evil grin. He reached in side his pocket – and pulled out what seemed like a pocket knife. Rukia's eyes widened in horror. He wasn't really going to slice her up was he? Then again, considering the fact that he hates her so much, maybe he would. He licked his lips. He liked having the sense to so whatever he wants. It felt – evil, but good. He made his way toward Rukia once again, confidant that no one will interrupt him again for some lame excuse. Boy was he wrong.

Ichigo rode his horse and stopped it right in front of Mabashi. 'Oh so now he decides to help...' thought Rukia. She had actually forgotten that he was even there.

"I wouldn't suggest you go any further than this," said Ichigo in a low, dangerous voice.

Mabashi laughed. What would this guy know? "And what do you plan to do, run me over with that pathetic horse of yours? Oh I'm so scared, someone please help me! Hahahahahaha!"

_WHAM!!!_ Mabashi ended up crashing into the dumpster bin. Ichigo jumped off his horse, walked over to him and picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Don't _ever_ try anything with this," said Ichigo pulling the knife from Mabahi's hand and placing the edge of the knife very close to his neck. With that, Ichigo shoved Mabashi into the bin, closed the door and placed a stick on top. 'That should keep him busy for a while' he thought.

Mabashi's screaming could be heard from where Rukia was. Rukia was very surprised at the strength Ichigo had put into that punch alone. It made her wonder how hard he would've punched his father…

As Ichigo started walking over to her, she started sink a little more into the mud hole. 'Yuck'.

Ichigo offered a hand to her. She wasn't sure why he was being nice to her, but she grabbed his hand and allowed him to pull her out as she felt herself being swallowed up.

"Arigatou," she whispered quietly, but Ichigo still heard, and stopped himself from smirking.

"Whatever, just watch where you're going next time, baka."

Rukia gave Ichigo a cold glare, but Ichigo just ignored it. They must've spent a long time there because the sun had begun to set. Ichigo was the first to notice this, and realising that Rukia wasn't going to move, decided to pick her up and climb onto his horse.

"Oi, what are you doing?!" Rukia shouted while desperately trying to get out of Ichigo's strong grip. After all, this would look _very_ odd if anyone had seen them…. _if_.

He sat her in front of him and wrapped his arms around her waist. He could feel her tense up. 'At least she isn't thrashing about anymore,' he thought and he kicked the sides of the horse lightly to make it canter forward. "It's late, and I don't want to follow you walking back to your house. Takes too long. Where is your house anyway?" he asked.

Rukia rolled her eyes, and started to give him directions. During the ride, she relaxed a bit and let her body rest on his. She was tired.

- - - -

"Just right around that corner," said Rukia as she directed him to the last of the distance to her _house_. Ichigo pulled on the reins and gaped. Who ever said this was a house? Heck it was a mansion for goodness sake. Who needs a mansion to shelter two people?

"This is where you live?" he asked obviously astounded by its size.

"Yes," replied Rukia. She tried to get down off the horse but found that Ichigo's hands were still around her waist. She smiled. She felt quite comfortable just sitting there like that, but knew it wouldn't last. "Ichigo," she said. When he didn't respond, she called out his name again. "Ichigo, OI ICHIGO!!" she added a whack to his head. That snapped him out.

"Ouch!! What was that for bitch?" he said with one hand reaching up to his head.

"Baka, if you didn't have you arms around me I would've been able to get off ages ago, but you still have them around me so I can't really go any where now can I?" she said rather sarcastically.

Ichigo looked down to see that he definitely did still have his arms around her. He quickly removed them and scowled. Rukia jumped down and waited for him to do the same. Once down, a maid and a butler came running up to them.

"Is Mistress Kuchiki okay?" asked the maid.

"I'm fine," Rukia replied. The maid and the butler looked over her. She was covered in mud and grass and dirt. Her hair was tangled and hard, her kimono torn at some places - and she called that fine?

"Well either way," started the butler, "We must get Mistress and Kurosaki-san cleaned up and ready for dinner. The house gardeners will attend to your horse Kurosaki-san."

The two nodded and followed the maid and butler into the mansion. Whatever awaited them they would not expect. They were too tired – well at least Rukia was, but they still had dinner to go through, and that would be a very awkward and silent dinner. But it was bound to be a little more exciting than usual, as the rest of the Kurosaki family were joining them.

_End of Chapter 8_

* * *

This is so horrible..i've been feeling a little ill lately but im getting better. Again i'm going to kill a lot of the next chapter cause i think we really need to get going...so i'm sorry. Will be updating next week._  
_


	9. Chapter 9

Can't be bothered to type anything here today.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

_Chapter 9_

The three Kurosaki's looked at the dining table. Their eyes sparkled at the marvellous arrangement of food – and the amount as well – and soon their mouths were watering, especially Kurosaki Isshin's.

"We have roast beef, steamed fish, grilled chicken, and steamed vegetable, rice, miso soup, noodles….." said the butler. He hadn't even finished yet but everyone, except for Yuzu, was just dying to try the food. "And for dessert we have 5 flavours of ice-cream, apple and blueberry pie, strawberry shortcake, fruit salad, chocolate moose, yoghurt, pancakes with your choice of syrup…." Now their mouths were really watering.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," spoke Yuzu. "But, do you always make this much for the people who live here?"

The butler smiled. "No, this is just because you are here. We usually only make what Master Kuchiki and what Mistress Kuchiki wants."

"Wait so there are only two people who live in this _house _and you make whatever they want?" asked Karin.

The butler nodded. Just then, the door behind them slid pen to reveal Ichigo in a clean plain t–shirt and jeans. They all looked at him, and he looked at them. His family were all wearing nice, traditional Japanese clothes. Even Karin was wearing something suitable.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," said a head-shaking Isshin. "You dishonour our family by wearing those at a formal dinner Ichigo!!!" he yelled at the top of his voice. Ichigo just rolled his eyes. "Don't ignore me," Isshin shouted as he grabbed hold of Ichigo's shirt. "Do you want Rukia-chan to see you like this?" he hissed. This had caught Ichigo's attention. "She would think of you as a stupid, idiotic punk who doesn't value traditions, and then I would never ever have grandchild-oomph". Isshin was punched in the stomach to the wall at the end of the room.

"What in the world are you saying old man!!?" shouted Ichigo, steam coming out from his ears for the second time that day. "Just because you care about what Ru- Kuchiki-san thinks of the way I dress, does not mean that I wou-" he stopped as he felt a little tug at his shirt. Yuzu pointed to the grand door on the opposite side of the room.

It slowly slid open to reveal a petite teenage girl in a light pink and blue kimono. Ichigo gawked at her. She made her way over to the end of the long dining table and sat down on the seat, a distance and cold look in her eyes.

Isshin merrily stood up. "My oh my Rukia-chan!!" squealed did he. "You look absolutely beautiful tonight!!" He moved over to her and knelt done onto on knee. "Will you, Rukia-chan, make my son, Ichigo, the luckiest boy in the universe by agreeing to this marri-" Rukia was shocked when a red faced Ichigo packed a punch to the senior Kurosaki. He raised a fist for another punch when Karin and Yuzu screamed at him to stop.

"Onii-chan, please don't hurt him! He was only messing around. We need to get to our seat before Kuchiki-san gets here," said Yuzu.

"Speaking of which, here he comes now" added Karin.

Kuchiki Byakuya walked gracefully into the room. Everyone was standing and shrinking back in silence. He had that effect on people. He walked up to his seat, on the end of one side, looked at what Ichigo was wearing in one tenth of a second, and sat down. Everyone else sat down at their seats; Rukia sat to Byakuya's left, Isshin on the other end of the table, Ichigo to his right and Yuzu and Karin to his left.

Three waiters came in replaced the half-melted white candles with brand new pink ones. It smelt strangely of cherry blossoms. As everyone dug into their food, no-one dared to speak a word - even the crazy Isshin remained quiet – for fear they may speak of something wrong. 'Guess it won't be that different after all,' thought Rukia.

Ichigo felt awfully uncomfortable. There were many knife and forks on both side of the plate – he wasn't sure which one to use. Thank goodness Rukia saw and helped him out, giving him a demonstration by eating most kinds of food with particular knife and forks. Isshin hid a smile while chewing the roast beef.

As dinner went on silently, Rukia couldn't help wonder what Ichigo's family were doing here. They are staying in the Kuchiki mansion- got that- but for how long and why did they have to stay here? They could have easily found a cottage somewhere in Rukongai- 'too dirty I guess' she thought.

Ichigo was wondering, at the same time, about her life here. 'Is this how she has dinner everyday, silent dinner with all these knife and forks, all this formal attitude and a banquet of food?' whatever it was, he couldn't possibly imagine his life ever being like this – EVER.

"WOW!!" Yuzu spoke loudly after swallowing a spoonful of blueberry pie. "This pie is amazing, never have I had tasted such," she turned her head to Byakuya. "May I ask where did you get the recipe from Kuchiki-san?" Everyone turned to look at her. It seemed like she had just asked for her death sentence. No-one expected Byakuya to answer that.

Isshin had a piece of the blueberry pie. "This has got to be the best pie I have ever TASTED!!" he shouted. "You have to give the recipe to my lovely daughter, Yuzu, she is our head chef and she can cook just as well!" he said with his chest puffed out obviously proud of what he had just said.

"Dad, please don't do that," spoke a bored Karin as she told the butler to get her a scoop of vanilla ice-cream. "It makes you seem desperate for something."

Isshin hung his head. Maybe he will never be able to impress Karin – or at least make her think that he is a cool father - everyone besides the Kuchikis' sweat-dropped.

"The recipe was bought over form another country," spoke Byakuya. Everyone's attention turned to the head of the Kuchiki clan. "You may ask the head chef for the recipes."

Yuzu smiled. "Arigatou Kuchiki-san."

The rest of dinner was quite alright. Yuzu and Karin spoke about the food and which ones they wanted to get the recipe for. Isshin had tried to join the conversation, but it resulted in him being shouted at by Karin. A smile played on Rukia's lips. Both Byakuya and Ichigo noticed this. It made Byakuya feel content that his sister is enjoying herself and it made Ichigo wonder how in the world she found any of it funny. It also made his heart pump just a little harder and a little faster.

Dinner ended and the maids started to clear the table. Yuzu and Karin were being led out of the room to the kitchen in search for the head chef. As Ichigo and Rukia stood up form their seats, a cold voice penetrated through the air.

"Sit down" said Byakuya. They two teens sat, and with a wave of his hand, the butlers and maids bowed and exited the room, leaving Byakuya, Rukia, Ichigo and Isshin alone. He pulled out a piece of folded paper, and placed it in front of him.

Everyone else eyed it closely before looking back again to Byakuya. "It provides the information you need to complete your trip – to the edge of Hueco Mundo,"

Everyone became silent. Rukia was the first to break it.

"Why, do we need to go there nii-sama," she started keeping her gaze on the polished table, "Wouldn't they have an advantage since we are so close to their world?"

"It would seem so but then they would be very close to our world as well Rukia-chan," spoke Isshin, a smile dancing on his face. "So you see it's all very fair, you are close to their world, and they are close to our world, and that cancels each other out, ne Ichigo?" He turned to face his son who had his arms crossed.

Ichigo gave a shrug. "Doesn't matter, when do we go?"

"At dawn," spoke Byakuya. Rukia's eyes widened slightly while Isshin and Ichigo turned their gazes to the Kuchiki head.

"Wait so we're going to be travelling with 5000 people at dawn tomorrow?" spat Ichigo crudely.

"Of course not my son, only a few people will be making the journey with you, while the others stay behind, train a little more and then catch up with you before the fight," explained Isshin.

"I suggest you both get packed and go to bed," said Byakuya as he reached into his robe to retrieve two more folded paper. He gave Rukia one and gestured for her to give the other one to Ichigo. "This has the list of things you will need for the battle. Your armour will be loaded onto the horse in the morning." With that he stood up and walked out of the room.

"Make sure you say goodbye to your sisters okay Ichigo?" said Isshin as he patted Ichigo on the back, gave a smile to Rukia and left the room too.

The two teens sat at the table in deep thought. The first sheet of paper that Rukia's nii-sama had left was still on the table. Ichigo walked over to it and read the little tag attached to it.

'_Please open this once you get to the battlefield.'_

They looked at each other. A moment later, the butler came into the room and offered to show them to their bedrooms. Hopeful for the thought of a comfy bed, Ichigo and Rukia followed the butler. Rukia slipped the note into her robes.

That night, the rain came down and almost everyone in the Kuchiki mansion had nightmares.

_End of Chapter 9_

* * *

_A/N:_ I start school next week so i'm not going to be able to update as much..maybe once every two weeks. Sorry 'bout that but not my fault I still have to go school. But next chapter will be up next week. Hope you enjoyed this chapter._  
_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach.

* * *

_Chapter 10 _

Morning gave rise to a cloudy day with a few patches of blue sky. It was said the weather was to become clearer and eventually, sunny.

Rukia had woken up during the middle of the night because of a particular dream about an orange haired boy on the other side of the wall. It was 2:30am when she had woken. She had not packed her things last night and decided to pack it then. She looked back at the list and checked to make sure she had everything.

_Towel…checked._

_Socks…checked._

_Sandals…checked._

_Extra uniform…checked._

_Amour… checked._

_Sword…checked._

_Necklace…_

She stared at the necklace in the velvet box. 'Maybe I shouldn't bring it…it could get lost' she thought.

She had come out of the shower and a bright silver light had caught her attention. She walked over to it. Her eyes widened to find the necklace in its box opened on her futon next to her bag. She didn't remember ever leaving out on her futon but she didn't put it away. Instead, she stood staring at it.

After ten minutes she sighed and put on the necklace and placed the box in the bag, zipped it up and made her way to the barn house.

- - -

Ichigo himself did not get enough sleep. He woke up a few times after nightmares of his mother came through. He woke up another time because he heard running water, and that was now the reason he was up.

_He got up and sneaked quietly into the room next to him. It was just like his room. In the middle stood a low table with four cushions, in the far right corner lay a futon, to his left there was a large wardrobe and to his right lay a bonsai plant. Next to the wardrobe was a door that led to the modern bathroom and across from where he was standing stood a door that leads to the balcony – something that his room didn't have. _

_The moon was still out and its rays hit something dark blue. It lay on a small bedside table next to the futon. He walked over to it. He instantly recognised that it was the necklace box he had given to her so many years ago. He picked up the box and opened it. He stared at the silver pendant that gleamed in the moonlight. He was slightly surprised that she still kept it and that it was still in such good shape. He wondered if it had reminded her of him and whether it hurt her every time she saw it. The missing sound of water hitting the floor made him snap awake. He turned his head to the bathroom. It was all too quiet now. Deciding it was time to leave, he placed the box the on her futon next to her bag and quickly snuck out of her room._

Ichigo packed his bag in the time space of when Rukia came out to the time she walked passed his room. He sighed. It was 4:15 am now, and it was almost dawn. It was time he paid a – possible last – visit to his sisters. As he walked aimlessly down the hallway, he accidentally ran into the butler.

"Pardon me sir," he whispered as he bowed.

Ichigo sighed. This place was way too formal for him.

"Were you looking for something Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo looked at the butler. "Yes. I'm looking for my sisters' rooms."

The Butler smiled and signalled for Ichigo to follow him.

- - -

A few minutes later they arrived in front of Yuzu and Karin's room. Ichigo thanked the butler and quietly stepped inside. Inside lay two futons next to each other and under the blankets lay two girls fast asleep. Ichigo silently walked over and knelt down beside Yuzu.

She lay on her back and looked peaceful, but when you looked at her face, her eyebrows were furrowed. It seemed she was having a nightmare. Ichigo pulled the blankets up to her shoulder and stroked Yuzu's forehead. Her furrowed eyebrows loosened up a little.

Ichigo looked over at Karin who was on her side almost in a ball and was sweating. Her face was tensed and you could see the beads of sweat rolling down her face.

'She must be having a real bad nightmare' thought Ichigo. He got up and walked into the bathroom and returned with a wet towel in hand. He gently placed the towel upon Karin's forehead and watched as her body relaxed.

Ichigo looked out of the window and saw golden rays of lights just above the horizon. He knew it was time to go. He walked over to the table and scribbled some words on a piece of paper and left the room.

- - - -

The butler was still waiting for him outside. Once Ichigo came out, the butler escorted him down to the front of the house. His father, Byakuya and Rukia were already there. Rukia was wearing a sihakusyou, and the bottom half looked like extremely baggy pants – according to Ichigo anyway, even though he himself was wearing the same attire – but on her they looked extremely baggy. They all looked at him. Isshin walked up to his son, a smile plastered on his face.

He gave a pat on his son's shoulders. "Ichigo, you have to be careful…and you must win my son!!" he hissed as he raised his fist in the air.

Ichigo just stared at him; but soon had a look of bewilderment as his father changed his tone.

"You have to stay alive for your sisters Ichigo_. Come back for them_…and not to mention you still have to provide me with _lovely _grandchildren too!!!" Ichigo punched his dad in the face.

"Old pervert." Ichigo said to his dad in the coldest voice he could muster.

Byakuya decided this was the time to butt in on their little feud. "The other students on this journey will be waiting for you at the forbidden bridge. You are to meet them there and make your way to Hueco Mundo. One of the students will lead you there. Food supplies and your armoury have already been loaded onto your horse."

Ichigo nodded and Rukia bowed. They climbed onto their respective horses and trotted towards the east gate – where they were to start on their journey – and the fight for not only their lives, but for thousands of lives living peacefully in the two towns.

As they got further and further away, they could no longer hear the sounds of Isshin's voice calling out things like 'Take care of Rukia-chan!" or "Make sure you don't let anyone lay a finger on your beautiful Rukia-chan!", in which Ichigo replied with a "SHUT UP OLD MAN!!!" and a wave of his fist.

- - - -

A few hours later and Karin had woken up. She felt – a little empty or like she was missing something. She brushed off the feeling and went to take her shower. When she came out, she found a sobbing Yuzu next to the table hugging her knees.

Karin walked over to her. "What's the matter Yuzu," she said in her casual tone.

Yuzu replied with more sobbing and handed a piece of paper to Karin. Karin read the note out loud.

_Yuzu, Karin; _

_I'm off to do a bit of business and something else with a group of people and I'm not sure when I'll be back – so don't bother waiting for me. _

_Yuzu – Take care of the house and Karin and pop and keep up with your studies._

_Karin – make sure old man doesn't do anything bad….you know what I mean and stop playing soccer all day. You have to study at some point._

_P.S: Keep my room the way it is._

_P.P.S: don't let Old man get into my room._

_P.P.P.S: I'll be back, so don't worry._

_Ichigo._

Karin re-read the letter three times to make sure she had everything straight. She was going to kill Ichigo when he gets home, but for know she was going to kill her dad…she's pretty sure he had something to do with this. She sat down beside Yuzu and placed an arm around her, trying to comfort her. She wasn't even sure why Yuzu was crying. The letter said he would be back.

"Ichi-nii, be careful."

_End of Chapter 10_

* * *

_I have a question: Should i kill off one of our favourite characters?_

_ Its been on my mind but i want your opinions.  
_


	11. Chapter 11

Well, well…this story has managed to get up to chapter 11. wasn't expecting that…hope everyone reading this is enjoying it.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.

* * *

_Chapter 11_

Ichigo wondered whether his two sisters were awake and if they had read his letter yet. If they had, he could imagine Yuzu crying into her knees like she does when they visit mum, and he could see Karin trying to comfort her and try to kill when he gets back – that is, if he ever does…damn…he should've made a will before he left…he didn't want his father handing out random stuff to strangers…especially when it belonged to him. He also regretted writing that letter, because he knew it would worry his sisters, and make Yuzu cry. He didn't want to make her cry.

"Ichigo," Rukia's voice interrupted through his thoughts.

He looked over at her, with the usual scowl plastered on his face, and silently asked 'What?'

She opened her mouth to say something but closed it. "We need to catch up with the rest of the group." And with that she gave a little kick to the side of her horse and cantered away from him.

He felt a challenge coming, and also kicked the side of his horse.

- - - -

"I wonder who will join us…" said Inoue, a hand placed on her cheek. She received no answers form the group she was with. She let out a heavy sigh. It looked like they weren't going to speak, either they were embarrassed about something or they were all shy; though the boy in front of her didn't look shy at all. He looked commanding like a born leader.

- - - -

Ichigo caught up to Rukia and her white horse easily. She looked over at his black battle horse, then at him. It was expected that he would catch up to her eventually.

"You took your time Kurosaki-san," said Rukia mockingly.

"Well you did get a head start," he replied. "And I've just caught up to you."

"I was only going easy on you; I could beat a strawberry any day."

Ichigo's scowl deepened. "At least I'm not short like you," he smirked. "Like you and your horse."

Rukia's eyes reflected flying daggers at his face. "So what if I'm short? At least I'm not a foolish hot-headed punk like you," she smiled at her remark.

Ichigo's face was getting red. How could one little girl get to him so easily? "I am not a foolish hot-headed punk," he said through gritted teeth. "At least I'm not a spoilt little brat living in a rich family!" He immediately regretted what he said when her gaze dropped to the ground and her expression became one of hurt.

He wasn't the type to say sorry. She knew that and didn't expect anything. His stubborn nature and male ego got in the way of him showing any other emotion besides his rage. That's why she was very surprised he actually said something.

"I didn't mean it…it just came out."

She looked at him with her dark blue eyes and kept it on him. He wasn't facing her. She smiled towards the saddle she sat on. It wasn't an apology, but it was close enough to one.

"Is that them?" asked Ichigo through the silence.

Rukia raised her head up. There a few miles in front of them were horses with people, rather teenagers, heading the same way they were.

"It should be," replied Rukia, though she herself was uncertain.

The two increased their speed.

- - - -

Inoue stopped – and so did the rest.

"What is it Inoue?" asked Hitsugaya.

"Do you feel it?" she replied with a question of her own.

"Feel what?"

"Those presence…I think they're coming," Inoue said uncertainty in her voice.

Hitsuguya narrowed his eyes. "Who is coming Inoue?"

She raised a finger to her chin and thought. Her face scrunched up for a moment before she suddenly said, "It is Kuchiki-san, and someone else I'm not quite sure."

"It's Ichigo," spoke the quiet Chad.

Inoue blushed. "That's right…I forgot."

The group waited as they watched Ichigo and Rukia ride towards them.

The two arrived moments later as they skidded to a halt on the dusty road. Rukia greeted Inoue with a smile and the rest with a nod. Ichigo stared around in surprise at the group.

"Sado, Ishida? What are you two doing here?"

Ishida pushed his glasses up. "Well Kurosaki," he began in a smug voice. "We're here to accompany you in the war and save you from dying so you may return to your ever-so pitiful life."

"What was that Ishida?" yelled Ichigo. "Why the hell are you here? You don't even have a weapon!!"

"My weapon lies within me Kurosaki, so I do not have carry extra weight on my back."

With that, Ichigo and Ishida started an argument that included throwing insults at each other.

"Would you two shut-up so that we can continue on our journey?!!" shouted Hitsuguya over the two squabbling teens.

They immediately quieted, for they felt the temperature around them drop – and with that, the complete group started their journey towards bridge. Hitsugaya rode in the front studying the map. Rukia and Inoue talked about the food they could make out of the ingredients they carried on their horses, with Rukia smiling and sweat-dropping a couple of time. Ichigo and Ishida refused to even look at each other, so Chad was riding in between them.

The temperature returned to normal and the weather became clearer, like they said it would, as the day went on. Little words were exchanged, apart from Inoue and Rukia's conversations, and they took little breaks every now and then.

It was around sunset when they got to the bridge. It had taken them twelve hours just to get from one city to a bridge. They all stared at the sight in front of them. The Bridge was said to be the midpoint of the two towns, and both towns were situated beside the river.

Rukia stared at the town. It was big like Soul Society, but there seemed to be a lot of grey stuff coming form it.

"Is that…Karakura town?" she asked.

"Yeah," replied Ichigo. Just looking back his home town reminded him that he may not even be able to see it ever again, that he would be leaving back his old life for something he knew little about, that he may never see his family and friends again…not that he had many, but Chad was his friend – but Chad was tagging along so that doesn't count.

"Soul Society looks so much more pure form here," said Rukia, her voice piercing through Ichigo's thoughts.

The group turned around to look at Soul Society. It indeed looked a lot more pure, bathing in the sunset's rays, the light bouncing off the leaves of the trees and cherry blossoms. There was no pollution coming from it like Karakura town, and it didn't have any two story buildings either.

"They both look beautiful," said Inoue.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But it's not we are heading," said Hitsuguya. "Our destination…is beyond that bridge." Everyone turned to look at where he was pointing.

Beyond the bridge was two big blocks of clay that covered their view – except for a wide opening in the middle – and ran along the river's edge. It was dark, grim and uninviting – as if it was a warning to tell them to stay away. But they had to go. They all knew when they were asked to go, and they knew it when they gave their answer. It was life threatening, but the adults couldn't do it, so they had to. It wasn't that they wanted to go, but with the pressure and the thought of family and friends disappearing, they all came to the decision that they had to go.

"But for know, let's make camp and head off in the morning." Spoke Hitsugaya.

Everyone nodded and started to make camp. Dinner was normal – thank goodness – and they all went to stay in their own little tents. Sleep was needed a lot, but it was kind of hard when you have the ground right under you.

_End of chapter 11_

* * *

A/N: I did say I was going to update every two weeks…you can blame school for that. I can't access the site at school so I can't upload there…can't go on internet too much at home (parents). Umm…the story is finally getting somewhere. More characters have been introduced and the story will continue in two weeks time. 


	12. Chapter 12

Well here is the next instalment...it's going to take a long time to finish this story…cries I haven't been writing lately…but I have got the next chapter finished...i'll put it up next week.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

_Chapter 12_

Everyone woke up relatively early – thanks to Inoue who was trying to cook breakfast and ended up burning a bit of her hair.

Rukia, being a light sleeper, had rushed out immediately when she heard the auburn haired girl scream. It was dawn barely so all Rukia could see was this orange blaze floating around like crazy and she caught the whiff of burnt hair. She saw a bottle of water near the camp fire and dived for it before the fire could get to her. She opened the bottle and squeezed the contents at the fire. It did little and hardly affected the size. Rukia stood there not sure of what to do. A rush of air came past her and when she looked for the fire, she saw none.

Hitsuguya walked towards two figures with a lighted branch. It revealed Ichigo and Inoue, a wet towel covering Inoue's head.

"Arigatou, Kurosaki-kun," She whispered as she popped out her head from under the towel with an embarrassed smile on her face.

Ichigo stood and took the towel off her head. "Just be careful next time," he replied and with that went to the riverside to wash the towel.

Inoue blushed, Hitsugaya walked back into his tent, Sado cleaned up the mess, Ishida took a look to see if Inoue was okay and suggested she clip back her hair, but all Rukia did was stare. It was impolite to stare but she couldn't help herself. She was able to do nothing. She stared down at the ground and mentally scolded herself.

Ichigo saw that she was just standing there. He walked up to her, but she gave no response. "Rukia?" he asked. "Earth to Rukia," he tried once more, but still no reaction. "Rukia!" he said as he raised his voiced and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Rukia felt someone place a hand on her shoulder. She was so startled and ended up grabbing the thing that touched her and flipped it to the ground. She looked at the thing she had just flipped only to find Ichigo there on his back. She was slightly confused.

"OUCH!!!" yelled Ichigo. He stood up and faced Rukia and tried to muster the best death glare he could at his short companion. "What the hell was that for bitch?!!!"

Rukia didn't know how to reply to that.

"It was reflexes," she said at last. 'How lame is that' she thought.

"Reflexes my arse!!!" Ichigo screamed back.

"It wasn't my fault you touched me in the first place," she screamed back.

Everyone was looking at the two argue.

"If you weren't day dreaming then I wouldn't have touched you anyway!"

Rukia was taken a back. She certainly wasn't day dreaming, but she knew if she didn't come back with a smart response then she would've lost this round…"Baka, I was not day dreaming! And why were you touching me if you said you wouldn't have touched me anyway?" she smirked cause she knew she had won – judging by the expression on his face.

Ichigo was stunned. He hadn't expected her to use what he said back at him. Who would? He stood there shock and was about to shout back when Hitsugaya interrupted.

"Would you two please shut-up!!?" he shouted. "You're giving me a head ache and we have to go soon so stop screaming and pack up!!!"

Immediately the two teens and the other three, rushed about to pack their things up. Later on, breakfast was served. It was quiet. Ichigo kept sending death glares at Rukia, but she just ignored them and almost his existence.

The rest of the group was wondering how them two will ever survive on this trip together – Inoue was making up this crazy story about the two being robots trying to prove who is better than who.

After breakfast, the group cleaned up and mounted their horses. They all stared at the bridge for the first time that morning. The mist had withdrawn it self. Inoue gasped and the rest looked with surprise. There, right in front of them stood what seemed like a land of desert. The red-brown sand covering the ground, the wind slightly disturbing the silence, hardly any life could be seen. A few patched of grass could be seen, bones of dead animals could be seen. Yet, what really surprised them was that it seemed endless – it seemed to go on forever and there would be no end to it.

Ichigo looked at the difference between the desert land and the land they were currently on. It was all grass on their side, nice luscious green grass but on the desert…that was a completely different story.

"Let's go," spoke Hitsugaya. He trotted in front and the others followed.

Everyone held their gazes on the sandy desert. There was something that just wasn't right.

Suddenly, Hitsugaya's horse rose onto its hind legs knocking Hitsugaya off. Curses could be heard from him.

'What the hell…' thought Hitsugaya. He stood and walked over to the sand. He placed his right hand on the sand. "Arrgh!" he hissed as he recoiled away from the sand. 'That's why he back off,' he thought (referring to the horse). He walked over to the river and plunged his hands into the water and thought for a moment. Steam rose as his hand made contact with the cool water.

Everyone else was wondering what was happening and why the horse had threw off its master for no reason at all. Ishida proceeded toward the sand.

"Don't touch the sand," warned Hitsugaya. "It's hot."

"I can see from your hand," replied Ishida pushing his glasses up. "That was rather foolish of you to just suddenly place your hand on it like that."

Hitsugaya ignored that comment.

"If it is hot," wondered Inoue aloud, "Then how are we going to cross?"

"Well, we would need something really cold to cool in down." Ishida finished obviously proud of what he had just said.

"Why can't we just pour water from the river on it?" asked Ichigo. He didn't understand why some people make it so difficult when it could easily be solved.

"Because, Kurosaki, the water will simply be soaked up by the sand," replied Ishida.

"Well why can't we just pour more then?"

"Because if we pour too much, our horses will get stuck then we won't be able to move," yelled an irritated Rukia.

Ichigo thought for a moment. "Can't we like pour just the right amount of water on it, then walk over?"

"But then we wouldn't be able to carry all that water over that great distance…" interrupted Inoue. "Unless we get something that can withstand heavy weight, travel far and we won't have to carry it either…something like a robot!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Inoue," spoke Ishida. "We don't have a robot, and if we do find a way of carrying it, it will just evaporate under the heat." 

Inoue looked down of disappointment and embarrassment.

Hitsugaya stood up and whistled at his horse. It came obediently. Hitsugaya patted its head and lead it over to where the others were. It was about time to show them what this midget could do.

"Leave this to me," he said as he took out his sword.

Everyone watched him intently, wondering what he was planning to do with the sword. Rukia and Inoue had some idea since they went to the same school as him.

"Hyorinmaru!!"

_End of Chapter 12_

* * *

A/N: You might have or have not noticed but I changed the genre on this. I just think it is ore drama than romance...but the romance will come later…a lot later…but hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	13. Chapter 13

Haven't been writing lately…

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.

* * *

_Chapter 13_

'Too weird' thought Ichigo as he went riding along the thick path of ice. 'What in the world did he do…?'

Hitsugaya and his horse walked proudly in front of everyone. They weren't having a lot of trouble trying to walk on the ice like the rest were.

"Can't you people quicken up the pace?" he shouted behind him.

"Well excuse us," retorted Ichigo. "So sorry we are slowing you down because our horses _can't walk on ice_!!!"

"This is your special ability isn't it Hitsugaya," spoke Inoue who was smiling at her reflection on the ice, "Turning things into ice."

By now Rukia, Inoue, Ishida and Sado's horses have adapted to the slippery ice and were trotting along fine. It was just Ichigo's horse that wasn't….

"OUCH!!!"

Everyone turned around to find Ichigo once again on his butt on the ice.

"Cold, cold, cold, cold, COLD," Ichigo shouted jumping off the ice. His horse did the same thing.

Rukia and Inoue started laughing and Chad remained quiet and expressionless.

"How clumsy of you Kurosaki," said Ishida pushing his glasses up his nose, "And you are to lead us into war when you can't even control your horse and make it walk on ice?"

Ichigo sent a death glare in Ishida's way, and then he started muttering on about how he was going to kill him afterwards if he didn't die in the war first.

He climbed back onto his horse and looked up to find Rukia in front of him.

"I don't need your help," he said roughly as he turned away from her.

"No?" she replied.

Ichigo ignored her and made a gesture to the horse. It took one step and _oomph. _Down went Ichigo and his horse. Ichigo heard Rukia snicker.

"Shut up – bitch."

This instantly caused him to receive a death glare from her.

"Fine then," said Rukia pointing her head high into the air. "It's not my fault then if we don't make it there on time…and if we leave you behind." She started to trot away from him when he spoke.

"Okay! Fine!" he shouted. Rukia turned around and she grinned. "What the hell are you smiling at?" he asked rudely.

The grin was wiped away instantly. "You know what, I don't have time to be bothered with idiots like you, so I might as well leave you here to figure it out!!" she shouted at his face, annoyance ringing in her voice. With that she and her faithful horse trotted off toward the group.

Ichigo was left to stare at her back. 'Maybe I should apologize…' he thought. 'Che, I don't need her to show me.' But Ichigo looked back at Rukia, and studied the way she was riding. Back straight, head faced forward, body weight seems to be divided evenly… he glanced over at everyone else. They all seem to be doing the same thing.

Maybe it was just him. He got up on his horse once again. He sat upright, instead of leaning on the saddle, head facing forward in stead of around him, and he tried to put his weight evenly. The horse took a step. Ichigo waiting for the coldness of the ice did not feel it coming. The horse walked on happily knowing that it won't fall down so easily.

"Finally got it have you now, Kurosaki," called Ishida from his horse.

Ichigo clenched his teeth, but soon forgot about it when he realised the sky had turned different shades of red, orange, pink and purple. 'But the sun isn't even setting' thought Ichigo

"It's the first sign…" spoke Hitsugaya gravely.

"The, first sign?" said Ichigo and Ishida simultaneously.

"Yup!" spoke Inoue in her usual happy tone, which changed as she continued. "It means that we have a few days to get to our destination and get ready before the battle starts."

"A few days?" questioned Ishida.

"Red to purple means about 5 days warning," said Rukia. "Green to yellow means 3 days warning and gray to black means when the sun rises next."

"But the others aren't even here yet!" shouted Ichigo.

"They are probably a day behind us," said Hitsugaya, staring at the sky. "We should reach there in three days time, they should arrive on the fourth and then we will commence battle on the fifth."

"How do you know all of this?" asked Ishida, fascinated by the logic.

"For centuries, warriors, healers and scholars have travelled the same path that we are going on now…" started Inoue, eyes softening.

"Very few survive. The ones that do are usually scholars and they have recorded the events that have happened." Spoke Rukia.

"Over time, they have figured that the changes in the colour of the skies are signs – warnings if you want." Hitsugaya said next.

"After that they figured it stood for days and over the next few battles, they figure out the meaning of these warnings," finished Inoue.

Everyone went silent. The thought of going into battle, the possibility of losing their lives and never being able to see their friends and family again swam through all their minds. It was almost unbearable. Almost.

Finally, they saw the sun setting down beyond the horizon. They all rode on for another hour or two until it was almost dark (apart from the moon and the stars) and the colours displayed before vanished away.

Hitsugaya stopped his horse and got off. The others followed suite. He reached out his hand to touch the sand.

"Be careful, Hitsugaya-san," spoke Inoue.

No surprise to him, the sand was cool. "We can make camp here," he said to the others as he started to unpack his stuff.

While unpacking, Rukia looked over to the east. Her eyes started to cloud with memories.

"What are you looking at Kuchiki-san?" Came Inoue's voice from behind her. Inoue stared over at the direction Rukia looked over. "WOW!!" she said. The others looked on too.

There was a hole – more like a crack in the ground.

"It must be at least 10miles in length," said Ishida.

"Actually, it's more like 40," corrected Rukia. Everyone stared at her. "Nii-sama told me." She said as she turned away from their gazing eyes.

Everyone shrugged and went back to setting up camp. They had toasted a bit of bread and made tea to drink and one by one, each member left to rest. It was only Rukia and Ichigo left.

"Rukia," started Ichigo. Rukia turned to face him. "Are you alright? You've been staring at that crack for quite a while now," he said. "Not that it's any of my business," he added quickly when Rukia gave him a questioning stare.

Rukia looked back to the hole. She turned around to Ichigo and finally said, "Come, I want to show you something." With that she got up and started to saddle up her horse.

"Hey, where are we going?" he asked as he got up to saddle his horse.

"You'll see." She replied. A few moments later they were riding toward to hole. Ichigo thought her as crazy. What did she want to show him?

Rukia stopped her horse a few metres away from the hole and got off. Ichigo got off and followed her right to the edge. He peered over. His eyes widened.

A lake, completely filled, a crystal clear blue lake – with the reflection of the moon, surrounded by the most luscious green trees, grass and flowers he had ever seen. It was almost like a secret hide away – a place where you would never starve or thirst. At least that was what Ichigo thought judging by the way the lizards were running about.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" asked Rukia, her eyes staring at the reflection of the moon on the surface of the water.

Ichigo had to admit it was indeed beautiful. Who wouldn't? "Yeah," was all he could say. He saw Rukia sit down and decided to sit next to her – as long as she didn't protest.

Thankfully she was too immersed with the sight she barely noticed.

"How did you know this was here?" Ichigo asked.

"Nii-sama, my sister and I came across it when we ran away from the attack 11 years ago."

Ichigo regretted just asking that. He still hadn't forgotten the day they were separated.

"And also…" she said. Ichigo waited patiently for her to continue. "My sister died right here."

_End of Chapter 13_

* * *

A/N: I'll update next week…I hope, if I have time…back to my assignments…wish me luck with on maths test! 


	14. Chapter 14

Next chapter up...can't believe people actually read this

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

_Chapter 14_

"And also…" she said. Ichigo waited patiently for her to continue. "My sister died right here."

Ichigo looked at her with disbelief. But she continued on.

"My sister had been ill for quite sometime. But no one could figure out what was wrong with her. Some say it was because she worried too much and some say she was too stressed. What ever it was, it caused her death, and she died here, in Nii-sama's arms." Rukia let a small smile reveal itself. "Nii-sama actually showed emotion, and he cried – but that was the last time that he showed any emotion."

"So that's why he seems like a stuck up…" he stopped as Rukia glared at him.

- - -

"_Hisana, are you okay?" spoke Byakuya to his wife, wariness clearly worn on his face._

_She coughed. "I'm sorry Byakuya-sama," she said and coughed some more. _

"_Don't speak; it can't be good for you."_

_Rukia watched from a distance at her brother and sister. After hearing her sister cough, all she wanted to do was rush to her side. But she was told to let then have their moment together. It was unbearable._

"_I'm sorry I have not been able to take care of the family for the past few years," spoke Hisana softly. "And I'm sorry it's you who has had to take care of me in the end." The sound of her coughing came after._

"_You have nothing to be sorry for," spoke Byakuya firmly as if stating a fact. But everyone knew that wasn't the case_

"_Byakuya-sama…please, please take care of Rukia, and do everything in your power to keep her safe," she said._

_A moment later Rukia was beside her. She couldn't stand to hear her sister in pain and just not do anything about it._

"_Are you okay, onee-chan?" she asked with concern evident in her voice._

_  
"Rukia, please know that I never meant for you to live on the streets like that," whispered Hisana, her voice becoming hoarse and faint, "Know that I love you, the both of you, and that I would stay with you forever if I could…"_

"_What are you saying onee-chan?" spoke Rukia, tears ready to spill down her face. "Of course you're going to stay with us forever. It's going to be you, nii-sama and me together forever!" she said with a smile._

_Hisana smiled back. "Please, promise that you won't do anything too dangerous. Live happy; don't be sad, I'll see you again one day. I promise." With that, the hands that were grasping both Byakuya and Rukia's own loosened up and eventually fell back down onto the futon. Tears fell down their faces. Rukia sobbing on her sister's lifeless body that was continually becoming colder and Byakuya just let the tears fall over his wife as he sat and watched._

_- - - _

Ichigo watched as tears came streaming down her face. The sparkling droplets rolling down the white cheeks he was so use to seeing. He only saw her cried twice before. He didn't want to see it happen again.

"I'm sure she misses you just as much," said Ichigo uncertainly. He wasn't sure whether it was going to hurt her more or actually comfort her. Rukia looked up at Ichigo. She laid her head against his arm, with no protests coming from Ichigo, and the two sat there just staring at the lake and both deep in thoughts.

Not long after Rukia fell asleep on Ichigo, her head resting comfortably on his lap. Even Ichigo was stunned to find her even trying to attempt something like that without him protesting or shouting at her. But he let her rest there. It was nice to finally be able to study her face up close again without her screaming at him.

She stirred and wriggled around. Ichigo kept as still as possible.

"Ichigo…" Rukia murmured.

Ichigo was taken a back. The thought of her dreaming about him was just way too scary. Maybe he was just hearing things, or maybe because he himself was tired and really wanted to go back to his tent and get some sleep there.

Sighing, he shook Rukia. But all she did as stir a little more and then went back to her restful state. He shook her again. Same result. Reluctantly, and uncomfortably, Ichigo lifted her head up with his left hand and eventually got out to be able to lift her whole body up. What he didn't expect was that she would then cling onto his uniform, and would not let go of it.

Knowing that she would never be able to ride back to camp asleep, he placed her carefully on his horse, with a lot of trouble, before he jumped on too, seating himself behind her. Rukia rested herself against him. He didn't mind, it was comfortable in a weird way. He tied Rukia's horse to his saddle before wrapping his arms around her to make sure she didn't fall and then slowly did they make their way back to camp.

Once there, Ichigo found it extremely hard to unsaddle their horses. Rukia clung onto him like gum would on hair. So with one arm supporting her tiny frame and the other unsaddling the two horses, Ichigo found this was utterly stupid and hoped that no-one else would wake up.

- - - -

Rukia felt nice and warm, wherever she was. She didn't want this feeling to go. It was like taking a nap in front of a fire on a thick rug and with a blanket wrapped around her on a cold winter's day. She wanted to fall back asleep. But something kept her awake. It was a kind of distant _thumping_ or _beating _sound and she couldn't figure out why it was next to her. She slowly opened her eyelids to reveal black, white and – skin? She blinked a few times. Maybe it was just her, but was someone's arms around her, and was this particular person the one she was dreaming about? She dared not look up to find out. But eventually after being pulled closer to the person's chest did she finally crane her neck up.

"AAAHHHHH!!!" cried Rukia as she attempted to push herself away from Ichigo. Unfortunately it did not work. She felt him stirring. With one last hope she punched the side of his face.

"OUCH!!!" screamed Ichigo. He sat up immediately rubbing his sore face.

Rukia also sat up and looked around her. It definitely wasn't her tent. 'So it must be his…' she thought and then looked down at her uniform. It was still intact. That meant Ichigo didn't do anything bad. She looked up at him, prepared to scold him and ask him why she was in his tent.

"What the hell was that for bitch?!" yelled Ichigo before Rukia could open her mouth. "Do you know how much it hurts?" he said lowering his voice, face red from both anger and the punch, but soon after raised it up again; "Especially in the morning when you've just woken up because someone was screaming their lungs out?!" he turned away and started rubbing his cheek again.

"I only punched you because you wouldn't wake up!!" she retorted. "And the only reason I screamed was because I woke up next to a strawberry!!" she screamed. "What the hell did you think you were doing bringing me into your tent, then deciding to sleep next to me with your arms around me?" she said, her voice lowered from the screaming earlier.

Ichigo was now pissed. "Well if you hadn't clung onto me like a baby would cling to their mother, I would've gladly put you into your tent, but no, you just wouldn't let go so I had to bring you to my tent and even then you did not let go of my uniform," he said with a light shade of pink escalating up his cheeks. Not that you could tell on one side.

Rukia looked over him. Was he telling the truth? Or was he lying? She remembered back to last night and then blushed. She got up and walked out of the tent. Only to be welcomed with the faces of the other members of the group who had woken up because of her screaming.

They all stared at her. Kuchiki Rukia had just walked out of Kurosaki Ichigo's tent. Ichigo appeared behind Rukia a moment later. That had just taken the thought to a different level. 'Oh what now?' thought Ichigo.

_End of chapter 14_

* * *

_A/N: well honestly I'm getting bored writing this...but if i continue getting reviews then i guess i kinda have no choice but to yeah? _


	15. Chapter 15

Killer-Hime…I'm going to kill you…to everyone who still reads this, thanks a lot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

_Chapter 15_

Everyone stared at the two people with the same thoughts going through their heads – apart from Inoue.

"This," started Rukia who was beginning to blush, "is not what it seems to be."'

Ishida pushed up his glasses, Chad and Hitsugaya looked down away and Inoue still stared at Rukia and Ichigo.

"Look, whatever it is you're thinking, just don't think it, cause nothing happened," said Ichigo praying that everyone would get rid of whatever thoughts they had.

"Pack up your bags and tents," said Hitsugaya breaking the awkward silence. "Inoue, Rukia, can you make us a quick breakfast?"

Inoue and Rukia looked at each other. "Of course we can!" said Inoue merrily.

Hitsugaya nodded at them before turning to Ichigo, "Kurosaki, I want to see you after you've packed your bags." With that he roughly pushed aside the fabric entrance to the tent and went inside.

The rest of the group started moving except Rukia and Ichigo.

"Ichigo," said Rukia not looking up at him.

"What is it now?" said Ichigo impatiently. He turned back to his tent and began stuffing his belongings into a bag.

Rukia, left outside, decided to let him be. "Nothing." She said and went back to her own tent to pack up her things.

Ichigo stuffed his belongings into his bag roughly. He was pissed. He knew that but he couldn't understand why. Was he pissed because everyone had caught them sleeping in the same tent, or was it because Rukia denied that anything happened? Which of course was right, since they did nothing but sleep, so why was he so pissed? 'Maybe I actually wanted something to actually happen…' thought Ichigo but immediately dismissed the idea, afraid that anyone with the ability to read thoughts would know.

When he got outside, the guys were all packing their tents away. Inoue and Rukia were cooking breakfast. No one said a word. Everyone seemed to be avoiding Ichigo's gaze. He sighed and started on folding up his tent.

Hitsugaya looked over at Ichigo to see if he was done. It seemed he wasn't. Hitsugaya knew the two didn't do anything. There was no way they could have. It reminded him of himself and… dare he say her name. He might not even get to see her again, but Ichigo and Rukia can see each other as much as they please. He envied that.

"Kurosaki," said Hitsugaya as soon as Ichigo finished packing up his tent. Ichigo turned to look at him. Hitsugaya signalled him to come. Once away from the group, Hitsugaya turned his attention back to Ichigo.

"Look if it's about Rukia and I then I swear we did nothing," said Ichigo, raising his hands up as if surrendering.

"I know you didn't, Kurosaki, but believe me when I say I won't tolerate your behaviour again next time," whispered Hitsugaya in a grim tone.

Ichigo nodded. "It's not like it was on purpose or anything…it just kind of happened."

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes dangerously at Ichigo. "What ever the reason, I could care less. But my duty is to guide you two and everyone else to Hueco Mundo safely, and I can't do that if you two decide to go exploring at night and filling up your companions with thoughts I'd rather not mention, which may even distract them from the battle at hand and end up killing them."

Ichigo narrowed his own eyes as the scowl on his face deepened.

Just then, a loud screech was heard due north of the campsite. Ichigo and Hitsugaya looked at each other before immediately running back to the others who were standing in a tight group.

"Hitsugaya-kun," started Inoue, slightly trembling at the sound. Louder growls and screeching was heard and Inoue covered her ears, desperately trying to block out the horrible noise. But the noise also indicated that whatever was making the sounds were getting closer – a lot closer.

Hitsugaya looked around trying to pinpoint the enemy's position. 'Dammit…'

He looked around the campsite. Everything was packed; the horses nearly saddled up and ready to go.

The same screech and growls accompanied by a few more were now really loud.

Inoue broke down onto her knees and started crying, hands still covering her ears. "Please stop!!" she cried. "Please stop the growls!!" Rukia knelt down beside Inoue and placed an arm around her trying to get her to calm down. She looked back up at the boys with serious eyes. They all nodded in understanding.

It was however unfortunate for Ichigo, Rukia and Hitsugaya, for neither of the three had their swords present with them.

Hitsugaya looked over at their horses and spotted their swords. 'Dammit!' he thought.

He searched again for any sign of the enemy. They were too close now. Without a second thought, he ran to the horses to get his sword. But a few metres away he was stopped. A leg – black with red markings – appeared from a crack in thin air came heaving down above him.

"Watch out!!" shouted Ishida.

Hitsugaya looked up to see the gigantic foot and swiftly jumped out of the way. He rolled over but got back up immediately. Everyone stared at the monster before them.

It was 30 feet tall, it resembled a gorilla, its huge arms hanging down its sides, its legs just as big. The only difference was that it wasn't as hairy as a real one and – the mask – the mask that resembled death. Each one slightly different on every monster yet still showed the face of death. Its hollow yellow pupils stared down at Hitsugaya's small figure.

It finally spoke. "Someone here has a nice smelling soul," he said. A tongue could be seen darting out. "Could it be your one?" he asked. Hitsugaya widened his eyes figuring out what the beast in front of him was about to do.

The beast charged at him, mouth wide open. Hitsugaya could hear the screaming of Ichigo, Rukia and Ishida behind him telling him to run away.

But he didn't listen. There was no way that he could reach his sword now. He just sat there and crossed his arm covering his face, hoping that he would not be bitten off. 'For my honour and pride I refuse to surrender and run like a coward!' he thought. Closing his eyes and bracing himself for the blow, he waited.

Nothing came. He heard the beast crying out in pain and opened his eyes. His eyes widened at what he saw.

The mask of the beast was cracked, and slowly did it start to disintegrate. But that wasn't what he saw. He saw the figure of a girl, who landed on her feet with perfect grace, placing her sword back in her sheath. He couldn't believe it.

The girl turned around, and to his and Rukia's surprised, smiled brightly. "What's the matter Shiro-chan? Can't beat a silly Hollow?" Hinamori giggled softly.

Another Hollow appeared behind Inoue, Rukia, Chad, Ishida and Ichigo. It was immediately destroyed by a retractable sword. Everyone followed the sword back to its owner.

"Renji!" cried Rukia in delight and surprise. All he did was smirk back at her.

_End of Chapter 15_

* * *

_AN/: Killer-Hime i am going to kill you! _

_Its the holidays so i should be updating next week. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter + thanks for all you reviews.  
_


	16. Chapter 16

Wow, can't believe how well this story is going…about half way now I think...or over.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

_Chapter 16_

Rukia looked at Renji then back at Hinamori.

"Hinamori?" said Hitsugaya uncertainly, not believing his eyes.

Hinamori giggled lightly again. "What's the matter Shiro-chan? Don't you recognise me anymore?" she said her smile slowly turning into a frown. She walked over and knelt down in front of him.

"N-no, that's not it…" he said as he turned away from her gaze. "What are you doing here?"

"And where in the world did you learn to fight?" interrupted Rukia.

Hinamori looked over at Rukia and let out breath of relief. "Shiro-chan and I learnt together when we were young." Hinamori walked over to Rukia and gave her a hug. "I'm glad you're alright."

Rukia smiled. "Glad you are too."

"Ahem." Came the sound of Ichigo's voice. Everyone looked over at him. "Exactly who the hell are you two?" He made his way over to the horses to retrieve their swords.

Both Rukia and Hitsugaya shot death glares at him as he they caught the swords Ichigo threw at them.

"Who is this insolent punk?" asked Renji.

"He," started Rukia, "will be the one to lead us into war."

Renji and Hinamori looked over Ichigo. Renji started laughing.

"You can't be serious can you?" he asked. "This, insolent hot-headed punk is to lead 5000 people into war?"

"Who are you calling insolent punk?" retorted Ichigo angrily. "You're the one with the freaky tattoos over your face."

"Hey, just cause I have tattoos does not mean I'm a punk, or act like one either," Shouted Renji, who was also getting irritated.

"Yeah? Are you sure about that?" mocked Ichigo.

Both boys placed their hands on their swords, ready to pull it out if necessary.

Rukia was about to intervene when she saw the air space behind them slowly open. A mask appeared.

"Like hell I'm sure!" shouted Renji. "I think it is you who is acting like the punk around here not me!!"

The hollow's face turned to the two arguing teens.

"Really, I don't think so since you're the one behaving like a three year old!!!" Ichigo retorted.

"AARRGGHHH!!" screeched the hollow.

Ichigo and Renji barely noticed its presence until now. The two pulled out their swords and sliced up the mask. One stroke each was all it took. The body disintegrated and the hole disappeared along with it.

"You don't know what I went trough when I was three!! So don't go telling me that I act like a three year old!!" Renji screamed at Ichigo's face. "You're probably still a mummy's boy!" he spat out.

Ichigo's body tensed up; his face showing anger, his amber eyes burning with rage. "Don't – you –ever – talk – about – my – mother – AGAIN!!" He screamed. Ichigo jumped up into the air, thrust his sword up and prepared to swing it down on Renji. Renji took his own sword out and smirked. This seemed like the perfect way to sort out their problems.

Ichigo swung his sword down at Renji. Everyone stood and watched in horror as Ichigo was about to go through with it. That is, until Rukia stepped in the way.

"Stop it Ichigo!!" she shouted at him. Her voice sounded like it was going to break apart – as if she was going to cry.

Ichigo looked down at Rukia, his eyes warning her to move and stay out of it – but she didn't even flinch. He gave up and placed his sword back to its sheath and landed in front of Rukia with a thump.

He looked up at her eyes, and she looked down into his. She broke contact and turned around to Renji.

"That's enough, Renji." She simply stated. Renji just grunted and placed his sword back into his sheath.

Rukia walked toward the horses and left everyone else to stare after her.

"Is Kuchiki-san going to be okay?" Inoue asked a little worried.

"She'll be fine," replied Hinamori. "She's just like that every now and then." Her face turned into a frown. Inoue's did as well.

"By the way," started Ishida, "What are your names again?"

"Oh yes!" spoke Inoue. "We didn't properly introduce ourselves yet!!"

Hinamori giggled. "I'm Hinamori Momo, and this is Abarai Renji."

"Hinamori? What a pretty name!" said Inoue cheerfully. "I'm Inoue Orihime, over there is Ishida-kun, Sado-kun is the quietest one of our group, and he is the tall one, Kurosaki-kun is just there and I don't think I have to introduce Hitsugaya-kun to you." She finished off quickly.

"No you don't. Right, Shiro-chan?" she said laughing lightly.

"I told you already not to call me that!!!" Hitsugaya shouted angrily. Hinamori laughed again.

As Hinamori and Renji got acquainted to the rest of the group, Ichigo walked over to Rukia who was saddling up other people's horses.

"Why did you stop me?" he asked with anger that could still be heard.

Rukia sighed and said, "Renji is a good fighter – very skilled – and will contribute greatly to the battle ahead of us."

Ichigo's anger was rising. "I don't care if he is," Ichigo spoke roughly. "What I want to know is why you protected him."

"Because I care, Ichigo." She said finally facing him. Her eyes were wide and sad. "Even if you don't, I do and I don't want to see him die by the hands of someone I trust."

Ichigo was taken back by what she said. Although he knew it was going to be tough, he let the subject drop – but it was only because of Rukia though. "Whatever, just make sure he doesn't get in my way." He finished and went to saddle up his own horse.

Rukia was sure that he would continue to argue with her until she let him have at least one fight with Renji. When she heard him say 'whatever', she was relieved that there was going to be no blood shed between the two.

The other six people came over to where Ichigo and Rukia were standing. Hinamori and Inoue were talking and laughing while the boys behind them seemed quiet.

"Wait," said Ishida. Everyone turned around to look at him. "There are now eight of us and only six horses. How are we all going to travel?"

There was silence for a bit when Renji was about to say something before Hinamori interrupted him. "I know! I can ride with Shiro-chan and Renji can ride with Rukia-chan!" she said happily.

Hitsugaya's face slowly turned to a shade of red. "No way!!" he shouted at her.

"Aww but then you would be making me walk all the way to Hueco Mundo!" she said.

"Well it's your fault for not bringing a hose along with you," Hitsugaya replied calmly.

Hinamori furrowed her eyebrows at him, in an attempt to give into her idea.

"That's not going to work!!" said Hitsugaya who turned to his horse tightening the saddle. "How could you have gotten across the desert then if you weren't riding on a horse?" he questioned.

Hinamori placed a hand on her cheek. "Ano…."

"Oh give it up Hinamori," said Renji. "Of course we rode here by horse." With that Renji whistled and waited.

Two horses came galloping right at them – one gray and one chestnut. They both stopped in front of their masters.

"Can we please get a move on now? We've wasted too much time." Said Hitsugaya. Everyone else nodded and climbed up onto their horses.

"Oh and thank you by the way Kuchiki-san!" said Inoue. Rukia smiled sadly back at her. 'What for…' she thought.

As the group started on their second day toward Hueco Mundo, they all fell into a silence, staring at the distance between them and the horizon. Everyone was hoping to get out of the desert before it got really hot.

_End of chapter 16_

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I had a bit of trouble uploading the story... 


	17. Chapter 17

I'm sorry this was late...at least, I think it was late.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

_Chapter 17_

As Hitsugaya was the only one who knew the way to Hueco Mundo, he was the one leading the pack. Hinamori was trying to annoy him, for entertainment and to lighten up the mood, but if it doesn't work then she would talk to Inoue. Ishida and Chad were just being quiet as usual and Renji was talking to Rukia.

Ichigo was at the back of the group. He felt like an outsider. He eavesdropped on one of Renji and Rukia's conversation and came to the conclusion that they were just friends. 'And nothing more' he thought.

They continued on for a while before seeing life in the form of grass. At first there was only a few, but as they ventured on, more patches of grass were seen.

"I think we're finally getting somewhere," said Hinamori wiping the sweat formed on her forehead. The temperature was starting to soar and it wasn't even midday yet.

"I think you're right," said Inoue. She took out a flask and took a sip of water. "If I'm not seeing things then I think there is mountain up ahead."

Everyone looked up. In front of them was a mountain range that stretched out to both side. It seemed there was no way around it.

"We're not going over that are we?" asked Ichigo uncertainly.

"I don't think we have a choice." Hitsugaya replied with a frown upon his face.

"We can't climb that!" shouted Renji. "Especially with horses – we'd never make it over."

"But if we go around the mountains…" started Ishida.

"We'd never make it to the battle." Rukia finished grimly.

Everyone thought about the problem.

Chad opened his mouth to say something. The others turned to look at him, expecting him to have the answer to the problem.

"What about the other 5000 people?" he asked.

Everyone else almost fell off their horses.

"Chad, the other people will follow whichever way we go," said Ichigo quickly, trying to contain his frustration. "Let's just worry about how _we're_ going to get over first." Chad nodded his head.

"Isn't there anything on the map that would help us, Hitsugaya-kun?" asked Inoue.

"I'm afraid not." Said Hitsugaya.

Hinamori groaned. "I guess there is no other way – we have to climb over it."

"Why don't we just keep thinking until we actually reach the mountain," said Ishida. "Maybe we can think of better plan by then."

Everyone nodded their head in agreement. They kept riding on, every now and then to stop and give the horse a drink or a break. During that time the whole group would think.

They were getting really close now, and hardly anyone has noticed their surroundings have changed.

"Why can't we just _make_ a path through the mountains?" Suggested Ichigo, finally fed up with the silence, and the heat.

They all stared at him. Some with blank expressions and some with a questioning look.

"Are you sure this guy is suppose to lead all of us into war, Rukia?" asked Renji, pointing a thumb over at Ichigo's direction. Rukia just nodded her head.

"I think the heat has finally gotten the better of him," said Ishida while cleaning his glasses with his shirt. "Otherwise he wouldn't have suggested that in the first place."

"I don't really get what you mean Kurosaki-kun," Inoue said, a puzzled looked glued on her face. "Could you explain to us?"

Ichigo sighed. "I mean, why can't we just make a pathway in the mountain – like a tunnel."

"Oh gee, Kurosaki," said Ishida. "Are you an idiot or what?" Ichigo glared at him.

"Ichigo, have you ever stacked cards in a pyramid before?" asked Rukia.

"Yeah, your point is?" replied Ichigo.

"Do you know what happens if you remove a card at the bottom from the pyramid?" asked Renji sarcastically.

"It – tumbles…" muttered Ichigo.

"And the cards fall on top of each other," finished Ishida. "Do you really want that to happen to us, Kurosaki?!" shouted Ishida angrily. He was getting ticked off just looking at Ichigo.

"Maybe to you I might want it to!!" retorted Ichigo. Renji laughed. "And to you too red-head!!" shouted Ichigo.

Renji stopped laughing. "If you want to try your idea out then go ahead – no-one's going to stop you, and I for one wouldn't care if you get killed!!!"

"Please stop shouting at each other!" shouted Hinamori, trying to get the three teens to calm down.

"I could care less if you die too, Kurosaki," Ishida spat out harshly. "That way people can see how stupid you really are."

"Hey," said Rukia, trying to grab everyone's' attention.

"Would you idiots please stop shouting at each other?!!" screamed Hitsugaya. But even that couldn't get the three boys to shut-up. They continued throwing insults at each other, Hitsugaya now joining in the battle as well. Chad stayed well away from them.

"OI!!!!!" screamed Rukia at the top of her voice. Her voice echoed back. The four boys immediately stopped their squabbling and turned their attention to her. "Finally," said Rukia, her voice suddenly sounding dry. "Has anyone noticed anything different?" she asked.

Inoue was the first to reply. "I'm feeling cold."

"Anything else?" she asked.

"Yeah, uh, Rukia?" started Renji. "Where is your horse?" Rukia gave him a questioning look. Everyone turned down to look at Rukia's horse – but it had gone.

"What are you talking about, Renji?" Rukia asked, unsure of whether he was hallucinating or not.

"I mean – " started Renji before Ichigo interrupted.

"What happened to it? You're not sitting on anything." He finished.

Rukia looked down at her horse. She couldn't understand what they were talking about.

Chad cleared his throat and everyone turned to stare. "I think your horse is camouflaged, Kuchiki-san."

"I see!" said Ishida suddenly. "Your horse is camouflaged because it's against the snow."

"Finally someone gets it!" shouted Rukia, throwing her hands up in the air.

Ichigo was confused. "But how is that possible when we're in the desert…"

"Idiot, we're not in the dessert anymore," said Renji. "Maybe you're blind or something but we've reached the mountains and it's starting to snow hard."

"And that's why we need to find shelter before it gets really bad." Hitsugaya added, his eyes searching for a cave or some sort of shelter.

"Achoo!" Inoue sneezed.

"Bless you," Said Rukia and Hinamori simultaneously.

"Looks like we'll have to climb the mountain after all," said Renji. He smirked, "At lest it's a better and safer idea than brain-dead Kurosaki's over there."

Ichigo became infuriated.

"Enough please," said Hinamori. "We really have to find shelter before the storm gets worse."

As the rest of the group talked about finding shelter, Ichigo thought about his idea again. He realised it was indeed a stupid idea, but he didn't care, he wanted to prove Renji wrong. He wanted to prove to them that he wasn't brain-dead or stupid, and that he could lead them all into war.

He jumped down from his horse and rummaged around his bag for a moment before pulling out a chocolate-brown mantle. He wrapped it around him and stormed up from the foot of the mountain with his sword.

Rukia looked up to see Ichigo stomping up the mountain. She too, jumped down with her sword and her dark-blue mantle.

"Where are you going Kuchiki-san?" asked Inoue, who was taking out her light blue mantle.

She turned around, seriousness covering her worries for the orange-teenage boy. "After Ichigo, he won't survive out there for long." With that she started running off toward Ichigo. "Take care of our horses!" she shouted behind her.

"Alright," started Hitsugaya, catching everyone's attention. "Let's split into pairs and search for shelter. When you find one, just give out a shout or use the whistle – the shell thing."

"Hai," Everyone said in unison.

Hitsugaya went with Hinamori, Ishida went with Inoue and Renji teamed up with the quiet Chad. Each pair was assigned an area to search. After another run through of what they had to look for, they all went searching.

- - - -

"Ichigo!" shouted Rukia, trying to catch up to the tall teen. "Ichigo wait up!"

Ichigo turned around to find Rukia stomping through the snow up to him. He waited for her, not really knowing what else to do.

Rukia finally caught up to Ichigo a few moments later. She was breathing in deeply. It seemed much harder to breathe the higher the got up. She looked up at him. They stood like that for a few moments before Rukia raised her hand and slapped Ichigo across the cheek. The sound of her hand making contact with his cheek echoed around them.

"Ouch!" hissed Ichigo. "What in the world was that for?!" he demanded.

Rukia, still gasping for air glared at him; "That was for running off and making me run after you." She stopped to inhale a few deep breaths before continuing. "What in the world do you think you're doing up here?"

Ichigo was rubbing his cheek when he decided not to tell her – but then considering what she would do to him if he didn't, he gave in and told her.

"I'm going to make the pathway through the mountain." He simply stated. He looked down to see Rukia had a dumbfounded expression worn upon her face.

"Are you mad?!" screamed Rukia. "Do you really want to kill us all?!!"

Ichigo was about to shout back at her when he felt the ground below his feet shake. He looked down at his feet, but to his dismay, could only see snow. Ichigo looked back up to Rukia who had the same thoughts going through her head.

The ground couldn't support both of them anymore – they fell.

"Aaaarrrrrrggghhhhhh!!!!"

_End of Chapter 17_

* * *

_A/N: _I don't think i proof-read this so sorry for any mistakes. I'm back at school so I'll have to update in two weeks. 


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry it took so long to update.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach_

* * *

_

_Chapter 18_

Hitsugaya and Hinamori were in forest of pine trees, still searching for shelter. The snow was falling harder but they continued on. They rode in silence, until Hinamori broke it.

"Do you hate me, Shiro-chan?" Hinamori asked.

Hitsugaya turned around to face her, a questioning yet surprised expression worn upon his pale face.

"Why are you asking such a stupid question?"

Hinamori frowned. "Because, you've been so distant lately and I just thought…" she couldn't finish what she was going to say.

Hitsugaya rested his head on his hands, 'How the hell did I get myself into this?' he thought to himself. "No, I don't hate you," he quietly said.

Hinamori had almost not heard him. A smile lit up her face. She rode her horse up next to him and grinned t his slightly blushing face.

"What are you grinning at?" he asked, trying to mask his embarrassment with anger.

"Nothing." She replied. Hinamori leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek before riding off deeper into the forest.

Hitsugaya could feel heat rising to his cheeks. He placed a hand over it and looked up to Hinamori, only to see her speeding out of his sight.

"Oi, oi!!"

- - - -

Inoue and Ishida were climbing up the mountain on foot, guiding their horses behind them.

"Do you see that plateau over there Inoue?" asked Ishida, pointing over to his right.

Inoue made an effort to look over the plantation covering her view of the plateau.

"Uh, yeah – I think I can." She replied uncertainly.

Ishida sighed. He knew she couldn't see. "Just keep following me." he said to her.

Inoue nodded her head.

- - - -

"Stupid Ichigo," muttered Renji. "Had to make Rukia worry and go after you as well!!" he continued.

Chad, behind him, was guiding Ichigo's horse while Renji guided the mistress's horse. Chad got the feeling that Renji didn't like Ichigo at all.

"He'd better take care of you, Rukia, otherwise he will have me to answer to!" muttered Renji through his clenched teeth.

Chad could feel the rage emitting from Renji's frame.

"Aaarrghhh!!" Renji shouted in rage. He turned around to Chad. "Oi, what kind of person is Ichigo?"

Chad stared at Renji from behind his brown locks. "He…. " started Chad. He wasn't exactly sure what Renji wanted to know about Ichigo, and being Ichigo's friend, Chad realised what ever he told Renji might end up hurting his orange-haired friend.

"Well?" questioned Renji, getting impatient with Chad.

"He..." started Chad again. Renji leaned in closer to hear what Chad had to say about Ichigo.

"Is a good guy," finished Chad.

Renji fell into the snow. He popped up a moment later.

"That's not what I meant!!" he growled.

- - - -

Rukia woke up with a massive headache. Her body felt numb and stiff. She placed her hands firmly on the cold ground and managed to lift her torso up. She surveyed her surroundings.

It was dark – not completely – it was cold, and snowing, and she seemed to be on a plateau of some sort. She crawled over to the edge and peered over it. She saw nothing but darkness. She crawled backwards.

"So your finally awake," she heard someone say. Rukia turned around to find Ichigo resting against the wall, which happened to be made of ice.

"About time," he said gruffly.

"Where are we?" she asked, her voice sounding dry and hoarse.

"I'm guessing we're below ground level," replied Ichigo sarcastically.

Rukia suddenly remembered what had happened. She was following Ichigo; they talked and yelled and shouted, and then…fell.

Rukia stared up. Indeed they were below the ground. She could see the grey clouds and part of the mountain side.

She studied the blue-silver walls and guessed that they were about 100 feet below the ground. She knew that they were not at the bottom yet – and she wasn't keen on finding out how far that was either.

She looked back at Ichigo and saw he was covered in snow flakes.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked as she struggled to crawl over to him.

"Dunno," he said shrugging his shoulders.

Rukia collapsed against the wall next to Ichigo. Her legs were numb and she could barely stand. They sat there in silence.

"Maybe two hours," he estimated.

Ichigo had woken up with one arm over the edge of the plateau. He had struggled to get up to his feet and almost fell over in the attempt. In the end he crashed into the wall, slid down and just sat there.

He saw Rukia, not too far away from him, unconscious, but at least away from the edge. He heard her soft breathing - faint but it was still there, and sighed in relief at the sight of her, knowing she was safe at least. Ichigo tried to move towards her, but found his body wouldn't respond. He was too numb and sore to.

"This is your fault," said Rukia. Ichigo turned to her with confusion written all over his face.

"How is this MY fault?" he asked. "YOU were the one who decided to shout and yell," he finished.

"I was not shouting," replied Rukia calmly. "You were the one who decided to go with your so called 'genius' idea to create a pathway through the mountain," she stopped to take a deep breath in before continuing, "That could potentially collapse the mountain and down on top of us and squish us like little bugs!" she finished. Her rage was beginning to show itself.

Ichigo turned away from Rukia's dark blue eyes. She continued on.

"And if you hadn't stormed off the way you did then we wouldn't be down here," her eyes suddenly narrowed. "We would've been in a cave or something having hot tea, and we wouldn't be separated from the rest of the group!" she shouted. Her voice echoed around them.

"I get it!!" Ichigo shouted back. His voice bounced off the walls too.

Ichigo poked out his hands from under the mantle and stared at them. 'Maybe, they got the wrong teenager…' he thought.

_End of Chapter 18

* * *

A/N: not much ofa cliff hanger i know, but i already reached a thousand word. I haven't proof-read this so i'm sorry if you find mistakes...just tell me and i'll fix it up._


	19. Chapter 19

So far, the crew is two thirds of the way through the story. Not long now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

_Chapter 19_

Ichigo thought about it again. Maybe he wasn't the one in the prophecy, maybe it was wrong. It could've been Rukia and that idiot Renji who is to lead everyone, including him, into war.

Rukia looked over to Ichigo. He had been quiet since her little outburst before. She felt kind of bad, but when she saw Ichigo's face scrunch up, she couldn't help but laugh.

Ichigo snapped back to reality at the sound of Rukia's laugh. He gave her a weird look and she laughed more.

"What are you laughing at?" Ichigo asked the laughing Rukia.

"Y-your f-f-face," she said in between laughs.

Ichigo felt rather offended by her answer, but he never showed it. "What about my face?"

Rukia finally stopped laughing and looked at him. A smile was starting to creep up onto her fair face.

"I don't know," she said shrugging her shoulders. "Your face started to scrunch up," Rukia said as she tried not to giggle.

Ichigo was confused. "How is that funny?" he asked.

Rukia shrugged her shoulders again.

"Maybe because you already had that scowl on your face, and then to see that face scrunch up…I just think it's funny."

Ichigo turned away from her staring spheres.

"You looked like you were in deep thought," began Rukia. Ichigo grunted in reply. "What were you thinking of?" she asked, "You weren't thinking of your sisters and your father were you?"

"No," said Ichigo plainly.

"Then what were you thinking of?"

Ichigo didn't reply – he didn't seem to have heard Rukia either. Rukia waited impatiently for him to answer. She waited and waited, not sure if he was even listening to her or not.

Rukia got fed up with waiting. She raised a fist up threateningly to see if he would react - no change. A second later Rukia's fist made contact with Ichigo's cheek.

"OOOOOUUUUUCCCCCCHHHHHH!!!!!!" Ichigo screamed.

- - - -

Inoue and Ishida turned their heads at the direction where Ichigo's screaming came from. Inoue had a worried look plastered upon her face.

"Do you think Kurosaki-kun is okay?" asked Inoue.

Ishida pushed his glasses up, gave a shrug to Inoue before continuing up. '_He better be'_ Ishida thought.

- - - -

Hitsugaya had an agitated look in his eyes. He looked at Hinamori. She smiled at him.

"Don't worry," she said, "If I know Rukia-chan like I do, then…."

- - - -

"Heh, Rukia must've punched him," Renji said with a smirk, "Serves him right."

All Chad did was sweat drop.

- - - -

"Answer my question," Rukia said to Ichigo in a grim voice. "Or do you want another load?" she asked raising her fist up again.

"Alright, alright," said Ichigo rubbing his cheek. He stayed quiet for a bit before answering. "I was thinking, maybe they got the wrong person for this thing," he said.

Rukia took a few moments to process what he said. "You mean you think they got the wrong people, that, we're not meant to lead 5000 people into war?" Rukia questioned. Her heart started to beat faster.

"No, I think you're cut out for it…"

"But you don't think you are…" Rukia finished her gaze still upon Ichigo.

Ichigo tried to avoid the gaze by facing the other way, but he could still feel it. Rukia poked out her small pale hand and placed it on top of Ichigo's big ones. The gesture immediately caught the attention of the bright haired boy.

He looked at her hand before looking up at her face.

She had a soft expression and he couldn't help but soften up his own.

"Stop doubting yourself," Rukia said trying to reassure him. "If it wasn't meant to either of us then we wouldn't have met again – or back then I don't think…" her expression became one of sadness.

Ichigo couldn't believe what he just heard. He wouldn't have had the guts to say that to her, for fear of her getting hurt – but she had said it to him. He didn't realise it would affect him, but it did. He was slowly getting back the feeling in his arms and hands. As soon as the feeling came back, he pulled his hands away from Rukia's.

Rukia's lips formed a frown.

"Geez your hands are cold," he said, beginning to rub his own hands together. Rukia furrowed her eyebrows.

Ichigo stared at her small stature – she was shaking slightly.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" asked Rukia, becoming uncomfortable under Ichigo's amber orbs.

"Like what?" Ichigo replied with his own question as he dropped his gaze. He fiddled with the knot on his mantle trying to untie it.

Rukia thought for a moment, trying to put his actions into words. "Like as if I was information from a book, or a picture and you're trying to remember or rather absorb into your brain," she finished.

Ichigo looked at her with a 'what the hell' expression on his face. Rukia glared at him before landing a punch to his stomach.

"Ouch," squeaked Ichigo.

"Serves you right," Rukia said, her head held high.

"That's a nice way of thanking someone."

Rukia gave Ichigo a blank stare "Thank you? For what?"

Ichigo finally untied the knot on his mantel. He removed it from his shoulders and wrapped it around Rukia – all the while having her stare at him in utter surprise. She continued to stare at him.

It was becoming increasingly uncomfortable under her gaze, so Ichigo decided to 'ask' her to stop it.

"Stop it," he told her.

"Stop what?" asked Rukia.

"Stop staring at me," replied Ichigo.

"Why?" asked Rukia, looking down at the chocolate-brown mantle wrapped around her.

Ichigo sighed and gave up. There was no way he could get past her. At least she stopped looking at him.

"Ichigo," said Rukia, her voice soft and calming.

"Hm," Ichigo replied, informing her he was listening.

Rukia reached out her hand and placed it on top of Ichigo's once more. "We'll get through this," she said. Ichigo turned to face her.

The look in her eyes, the warmth of her hand, the way she spoke those words, it made him almost believe her.

"We'll be fine, we'll be able to get through the war and return home."

Ichigo wanted to believe her – he really did – but part of him knew there might not be a happy ending to this story. He's just hoping the two of them could patch up their once blissful friendship before that time.

He curved up one side of his lips in an attempt to smile for a split second – before it returned to a frown.

Rukia saw it. Even though it was for only a split second, she saw it. She too smiled, also hoping for the day they could go back to being close friends.

_End of Chapter 19_

* * *

_A/N: S_o sorry it took a long time to update, my life has been kinda hectic. 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

_Chapter 20_

Ishida stared in awe at the sight ahead of him. He took off his glasses and wiped the melted snow and placed it back on again.

Inoue appeared beside him not long after. Her breathing was hard, her cheeks pink, but she just had to gasp.

"Wow!" she squealed. "It's beautiful!"

They had finally made it onto the plateau they spotted not too long ago. They stood side by side just staring at the view.

In the far horizon, all the two could see were the heat waves coming from dry, barren, desert – until they looked further down, closer to the mountain. The bare, brown desert sand transforming into grass, trees, moss grown on the rocks and boulders covered in snow. It was such a contrast – two different elements next to each other.

"Well at least we found our shelter," said Ishida turning around. Inoue turned around too.

A cavern stood in before them – dark and hollow. It was going to be able to fit everyone including the horses in it. At least that was what Ishida thought.

"Now what?" Ishida whispered.

"Ano," started Inoue. "Oh yeah! Hitsugaya-kun told us to tell him when we've found shelter!" she finished happily, knowing she remembered.

"And how do we do that?" asked Ishida.

Inoue walked over to her horse and poked around her bag searching for something. "Ah ha!" se said a moment later. Inoue pulled out what seemed to be a whistle that looked a lot like a sea shell. It reminded Ishida of one of those sea shells from a novel where someone would blow into it. He wondered if this one had the same concept.

It was carved out of dark wood with many carved and painted symbols on it in various colours. Ishida recognised the Quincy Cross.

"What now?" he asked Inoue, keeping his eyes on the whistle.

"Watch," was all she said to him. She brought the whistle up to her lips and blew into it. A soft high note emitted from the whistle. Different from what Ishida expected.

A circle of bright blue light appeared around Inoue's feet. The horses jumped back in surprise.

Three rays of light drew themselves from the circle and raced away in three different directions avoiding trees and rocks.

In a few seconds the beginning of the light-line had rushed out of sight.

Inoue removed the whistle from her lips. "Phew!" she said. Ishida looked at her with a questioning look.

"What do those lines do?" he asked.

"Ano," began Inoue. She tried to think back to her lessons at school. "The lines go find other people from our school…or people who carry the whistle around with them, in a 100 mile radius…" she stooped for a second before continuing. "So others would be able to locate you, in case you get separated from each other. Oh, and each user has their own distinct note, which also informs others that you're, alive?"

Ishida nodded his head and stared at the lines. 'Such powerful technology…' he thought.

- - - -

Hitsugaya and Hinamori stoped immediately as soon as they had heard the sound of Inoue's whistle.

"Do you think their in trouble?" Hinamori asked.

"Knowing how strong that Quincy is, I doubt it." Replied Hitsugaya

"So that means they found shelter then?"

"Hopefully," said Hitsugaya. "Nothing to do until that bloody line comes."

- - - -

Renji shivered at the note he heard. It was soft, but still too high for his liking. It was now ringing in his ears.

"What's that?" asked Chad as he pointed to something behind Renji.

Renji turned around and saw a line of blue light racing towards them.

He smirked. "That would be our ticket out of this freezing snow-wonderland," Renji said as he started for the line. He stopped, however, when he saw another line speeding towards to the mountain side – where they last saw Ichigo and Rukia.

"Let's pay them a little visit," muttered Renji.

Chad wasn't sure what Renji was talking about but thought better to keep quiet and just follow. He did realise that they were following the other line rather than the one at their feet.

As they walked along, the bright blue light continued to follow them.

- - - -

"Are we supposed to stay here and wait?" Ishida asked, taking off his glasses off and wiping them for the eighth time. "It's starting to snow harder."

Inoue just smiled. "You can go into the cavern with the horses if you want,"

"What about you though?"

"Unfortunately I have to stay in the circle, otherwise the connection will be broken," she said while laughing nervously.

Ishida sighed and led the horses into the cavern. That left Inoue alone.

'_I hope everyone is okay_,' she thought. Ishida appeared beside her a moment later. Inoue looked at him, her eyes questioning his actions.

"It would be rude to leave you here alone," he said while pushing his glasses up, "And it wouldn't suit me or anyone else if you got hurt."

Inoue smiled at Ishida, but she missed the steady pink rise in his cheeks.

"Hey, are you two okay?" Hinamori asked as she emerged from the bushes.

A wide smile graced Inoue's face. "Yes we're fine," said Inoue.

"Of all the places, why did you have to choose somewhere so hard to get to?" Hitsugaya breathed out appearing behind Hinamori. He began removing the twigs sticking out of his hair.

"Makes it all the more harder for our enemies to find us," replied Ishida.

"Where are the others?" Hitsugaya said ignoring Ishida's remark.

"We haven't seen them yet," replied Inoue, a frown forming on her face.

"Don't worry, Inoue, they should be fine," said Hinamori, trying to cheer Inoue up.

"They can take care of themselves," added Hitsugaya.

"Yeah," said Inoue.

Hinamori gave Inoue a warm smile. "Anyway, judging from that second line there, I'm guessing that Renji and – err…."

"Chad" Ishida said.

"Yeah, Chad, I bet their going to see how Kurosaki-kun and Rukia-chan are doing."

The four stood and watched the second ray of blue light move ever so slightly towards the other one. They all kept in mind that there could be trouble, but there was nothing to do but wait.

* * *

A/N: I'm really sorry for the extremely late update. My life was been hectic over the past few months. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to update soon. 


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

_

Chapter 21

"Are they ever gonna find us?" muttered Ichigo to himself.

"What was that?" Rukia asked.

"Nothing, nothing…" he replied but in his mind he knew that if they didn't get out of there soon, they would both freeze to death – he definitely didn't want to become a popsicle.

"I wished they'd find us soon," Rukia said sounding disheartened. She tightened the mantels around her small frame.

Ichigo also wanted to be found by the others – so he wouldn't have to endure the cold frost anymore, but there was a part of him that wanted to remain there, with Rukia.

"How do you suppose they find us?" he asked her. "It's not like you use cell phones or anything you can communicate with."

Rukia turned and glared at him, which he in turn gave her a 'what?' look.

"We do use those things to communicate with each other," she said with pride. Ichigo looked at her questioningly. "We only use it in emergencies."

Ichigo stared at her. '_This girl…_' he thought.

"Rukia," he said trying to calm himself before he creates another avalanche, "Don't you think this is an emergency?"

"Not really…" she said. "It would just add to our burden and worries."

Ichigo was about to protest against that statement when he heard a high note resonating through the air.

"Told you so," Rukia said happy to hear Inoue's note. '_At least we know she's alive._' She thought relieved.

"What was that?" Ichigo questioned.

Rukia smiled at Ichigo's lost expression. "That was a sign to tell us that Inoue is okay, and that we are going to be found real soon."

"Right…" Ichigo said not believing her words.

"Just wait," Rukia spoke softly. "You'll see."

Silence followed Rukia's words. More silence, and more silence.

"Ichigo," began Rukia. Ichigo grunted in reply. "Did you ever miss me? When we we're separated," she asked and then held her breath, afraid of his answer.

Ichigo froze when he heard her question. He had two choices. He could come right out and say he missed her like hell, or he could say he didn't and possibly, completely and utterly ruin their relationship they were slowly repairing. He would probably kill himself – or at least try – if their friendship went down the drain.

"Yeah, I did," he said, trying his best to not reveal any emotion to her.

Rukia wondered whether he was telling the truth. '_Maybe his just saying that…he might not mean it._' She considered the idea. He wasn't facing her, so she couldn't really tell. Rukia slowly moved from her position and crawled around until she was sitting directly in front of Ichigo. He still turned away from her though.

"Are you telling the truth, or are you lying to me?" she muttered quietly. Ichigo didn't answer. "Answer me, Ichigo,"

Ichigo compressed the urge to shout to her everything he felt when she left, and so kept his mouth zipped.

"Ichigo," Rukia said using her hard-hearted tone. "Answer me." Ichigo remained silent however. Rukia bought up one hand, placed it around Ichigo's face and turned it towards her.

His eyes were cold, solid and blank – a wall built up to reveal no more. Something he had practiced over the years. Rukia froze under his gaze. She felt petrified, weakened down to her bones – helpless.

Ichigo saw her eyes widen in shock. He overdid it, and he knew it too. He didn't intend on scaring her like that. "Rukia?" he said using his softer voice.

She opened her mouth, in an attempt to speak words, but her eyes still wondered around in his.

Her lips, for some unknown reason, looked alluring at that particular moment. Ichigo felt an unexpected desire to meet her lips with his own. '_No,_' he thought to himself, '_I'm not that kind of guy_.' Even so, why was he getting closer to her face?

Rukia might've backed away when she realised that Ichigo's face was moving steadily closer to hers – but she was still paralysed. She could've shouted at him for what he was planning to do – but she was paralysed – yet she could do one thing, and that was to just give into the temptation that was already flaring up.

"OI!!" someone called.

Rukia and Ichigo immediately backed away from each other, although Ichigo really couldn't since he was against the wall.

"Oi!! Rukia?" the person shouted again.

Rukia recognised the voice belonged to Renji. "Renji, down here!!" she shouted back to him. Rukia looked at Ichigo and saw he had relief yet disappointment in his eyes.

"How the hell did you two even wind up down there?" Renji asked poking his head over the edge. He could see two small figures sitting on a platform. He shook his head. "I bet this was your fault carrot-head!!" he shouted.

"It was not, you tattooed freak-a-zoid!" Ichigo screamed. "It was little Miss Princess here that got us down on this platform in the first place!"

Rukia immediately went to whack his head. "You fool! Don't try to blame this on me!!"

Ichigo heard Renji laughing from above. "Shut-up you bastard and help us get out of here!!"

"Good point" said Rukia. "Hurry with the rope already, Renji!!" she shouted at him in her brilliant bossy voice.

Ichigo smirked. 'A million to one,' he thought.

"Alright, alright!" shouted Renji, who started to unload the rope.

"I think we should stop screaming before we cause another avalanche," spoke Rukia, her voice echoing.

Renji tied one end of the rope to the saddle on his horse and told Chad to tie his rope to his saddle.

As the two were lowering the ropes Rukia decided to ask about the others. "Hey what happened to the others? Are they okay?"

"Dunno," replied Renji

The other end of the rope just barely reached Ichigo. He grabbed onto the end of the rope and looked over at Rukia. She was having trouble reaching it.

"Damn rope, why does it have to be so short?!" she said in furry. She jumped in attempt to reach it but her hand slipped just when she managed to touch it.

Ichigo walked over and picked her up. Rukia, surprised, winced.

"Hurry up and grab the damn rope already," he said looking at his rope, seeing it move up a little. "Do you really want to stay down here any longer?"

"Oh, right," said Rukia as she grabbed the rope. She felt Ichigo's grip on her waist ease. His hands lingered there for a bit before they dropped to his sides. "Okay, Renji, pull me up."

"Yeah," replied Renji. He whispered a few words to his horse. Slowly, the grey mare walked pulling Rukia up along.

Ichigo kept telling himself it was to make sure she gripped the rope tightly and so she couldn't fall. Yet part of him thought otherwise. He grabbed the rope and told Chad he was ready. Chad's own steed, big and strong like Chad, pulled Ichigo up swiftly.

_End of Chapter 21

* * *

Please head right to the next chapter_


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach _

* * *

_Chapter 22_

"What is taking them so long?" muttered Hitsugaya, draping his mantle as close to him as possible.

Inoue, who had been standing on one spot for the whole time, was imagining all the bad that could've transpired. "What if they are in trouble, what if they came face to face with another hollow?"

"Relax Inoue," said Ishida. "I'm sure nothing like that has happened. Otherwise we would've heard the cry of the hollow."

"He's right you know," Hinamori said softly, trying to calm Inoue down.

"Okay," She said. "I guess."

Hitsugaya tapped his foot impatiently. "That's it," he finally said. "I'm going to find them." He turned and made his way toward the cavern to retrieve his horse.

"That won't be necessary," came a voice from behind the plantation.

The four watched as Rukia emerged from the shrubs followed by Chad, Renji, Ichigo and their horses.

Hinamori and Inoue's faces brightened up at the sight of their fellow companions.

"Rukia-chan!" shouted Hinamori as she raced across the plateau towards her. She put her arms around Rukia and gave her a tight squeeze.

"Hi-Hinamori," gasped Rukia. "I can't breathe!"

Hinamori let go immediately and Rukia dropped to the ground. "Oh I'm sorry! You okay?"

Rukia gave her a smile. Inoue arrived next to the two girls, relief spread all over her face as she smiled.

"I'm glad you're all okay," she said.

Rukia's eyes softened. "I wouldn't say so much."

Inoue and Hinamori eyed her pryingly.

Rukia started massaging her temples. "Do you know what a headache those two over there could give you?" she asked, pointing over to Renji and Ichigo. The two were having another argument. "They could not and would not stop bickering all the way back here, and as you can see they are still going."

All three girls started laughing, while Hitsugaya and Ishida were trying to put a stop to Renji and Ichigo's feud.

- - - -

A man was sitting on a chair that almost represented a throne. Most of his face was hidden in the shadows, but anyone could see his evil brown eyes and the gleaming teeth.

"How many have we rounded up?" he asked the man standing in front of him.

The man had short, light lavender hair and a smug like expression on his face. He bowed.

"Nearly 200 000, sir," he said smiling.

The man on the throne said nothing, his smile turning into a thin line.

"I take it that you are not happy about that, sir," said the smug - looking man.

"It won't do. They are too weak – they won't go far enough to destroy them." The man began tapping on the armrest, thinking.

"How many did you have in mind, sir?"

He took his time before answering. "One million – or at least 600 000,"

"My, that is quite a number, sir," responded the smug-looking man.

"Go, see to it that you get me more, as many a possible, Gin," Said he.

The smug-looking man bowed. "Of course, Aizen-sama." He got up and left the room.

- - - -

The eight teens sat on the cold hard clay floor, eating bread around a small fire. The snow turned into a storm which forced everyone to take cover in the cavern.

Ichigo and Renji glared at each other across the fire. Both had two lumps on their heads since Ishida and Hitsugaya couldn't stop the two and as a last resort gave them a wack on the noggin.

That had created a four-way argument and then the girls had to step in.

Hinamori managed to distract and get Hitsugaya out of it by calling him 'Shiro-chan'. Inoue pulled Ishida out, asking him if he could help her build a fire. Obviously Ishida agreed just to make sure Inoue didn't have another accident.

That left Renji and Ichigo. They continued to argue and throw insults at each other, and didn't notice Rukia standing there. Rukia tried to stop them but in the end she had to wack them too.

The two turned to look at her, ready to shout at her until they saw the death glare she gave and the anger that emitted from her small stature.

"So," said Hinamori, breaking the silence and lowering the tension caused by Ichigo and Renji. "How do we get over the mountain?"

"You know," Inoue spoke raising a finger to her chin. "I completely forgot about that."

"Not helping Inoue," said Ishida. "I think we all were caught up with finding shelter and forgot about it too."

Everyone except Ichigo and Rukia nodded their heads. It was true that they had forgotten about getting over the mountain, but it wasn't because they were busy looking for shelter.

"Then how are we going to get to the battle?" asked Inoue in a small and soft tone. "If we don't get there, _they _might fly over and reach home and start raiding our towns." Panic began elevating in her voice. "And if we miss them…"

"It will be okay, Inoue," said Hinamori. Everyone else nodded in agreement. "We will find a way. The soldiers of the past did, and so will we." That had seemed to make peace in Inoue's mind.

It was evident that everyone had thought of the possibility that they might not find a way over the mountains. The dread filled the air with its coldness, despite the fire in front of them.

Rukia stood up and burned the tip of a thick branch she had found. "I'm going to explore the cavern for a bit," she told them. She turned and started heading deeper in the cavern.

"I-I'll come with you," Inoue called out. She jumped up, swept the dirt off her uniform and ran until she was next to Rukia.

"Be careful you two," said Hinamori who edged a little closer to the fire.

"No need to worry," assured Rukia. "We're not going anywhere."

Inoue nodded and the two girls slowly made their way further into the cavern, with only the burning branch as the source of light.

_End of chapter 22_

_

* * *

_

_A/N:_ I'm really sorry multiplied by a thousand times. I would explain but that would take too long. I've uploaded two chapters instead of the usual one so forgive me. I wil try to write and upload the next chapter by next week, if not, the week after.Again I'm sorry.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

* * *

_Chapter 23_

Darkness was conveyed all around them, the fire obscuring their shadows against the slightly rough stone walls. It didn't scare Rukia, but it frightened Inoue to see their anti-selves distorted.

"You know," began Rukia, "You didn't have to come, Inoue." She eyed her fellow traveller waiting for a response. All Inoue focused on was their shadows. "You can turn back now if you want."

Inoue shook her head. "No, I'm fine." She said with a hint of ambiguity in her voice. She looked up at Rukia and smiled.

"Then let me ask you why you chose to follow me,"

Inoue opened her mouth then closed it again. "I, I wanted to talk to you about something," confessed Inoue.

Rukia eyed her suspiciously and gestured for her to continue.

Inoue started fingering the white material around her waist. "Ano…"

They kept walking, stopping every now and then to inspect scratches and dents on the walls. Inoue still could not tell Rukia what was on her mind. She thought of the possibility that Rukia might end up hating her. She didn't want that. She didn't want her to get upset with her, but she didn't want to not ask Rukia either.

- - - -

"So," started Hinamori, trying to strike up a conversation.

She had tried a few times since Rukia and Inoue had left, but the boys just didn't hear her. It was like they were stuck in their own world. She now wished she had followed Rukia instead of staying there.

"How long would you expect it to take to get over the mountain?" Ishida asked.

"More than a few days for sure," replied Hitsugaya. "But we're sitting ducks if this storm continues."

"Isn't there another way?" joined Ichigo.

"You could fly us over, Hitsugaya," suggested Renji.

Everyone looked to him, Ichigo and Ishida giving him questioning looks. Hitsugaya was glaring with the intention to pull at Renji's thick red hair and kick him in the face.

"You can fly?" asked Ichigo, a sceptical look worn on his face.

Hitsugaya refused to speak and kept his eyes on Renji.

Hinamori joined in, hoping to clear things up. "Kind of…but even if he could, there is no way that he's going to be able to carry all the horses over the mountains," she looked over at Chad, "Plus Chad for that matter." She added.

- - - -

"Just say whatever you want to say, Inoue," said Rukia, fed up with the shy girl.

During the whole time they walked, Inoue had opened her mouth so many times, but nothing came out. The usually cheerful, upbeat girl was now reduced to a diminutive, overly shy child.

"Does it have anything to do with the battle?" Rukia interrogated. The other girl shook her head. Rukia scrutinised the girl for a moment. "Then what do you want to talk to me about? I'm sure whatever it is, Hinamori would've been able to help you."

Inoue shook her head again. "I would've asked Hinamori-san, but it doesn't concern her."

"So it concerns me," concluded Rukia, _'I wonder why' _she thought. Inoue nodded. "Do you have a problem with me?

"No, no, no," objected Inoue. "I just wanted to ask you…"

Rukia sighed. "It is not like you at all, Inoue," Rukia said. "I've never heard you not be able to speak your mind before."

"You're right," Inoue laughed softly. She bit her lip and then ask, "Kuchiki-san, do you," she paused, trying to phrase her words. "Are you and Kurosaki-kun together?"

The words came out so quick that Rukia just barely heard her. She turned to face the auburn haired girl – who was flushing immensely of pink and red – with disbelief expressed on her own face.

"And how did you get down to that conclusion?" Rukia asked. The idea never really entered her mind until now. Certainly they spent a lot of time together when they were younger – and quite a bit lately – but it never crossed her mind that she and Ichigo could be…something more?

Inoue started becoming fidgety again. "Well, I just thought, you two seem so comfortable around each other, and you seem to understand each other so well – ish," Inoue said to the ground. "It seems like you've known each other from the beginning of time itself."

Rukia let out a scary cackle of a laugh escape her thin lips. "I have no idea how you deduced that, Inoue, but be sure it is nothing like that." She allowed the smile to sustain on her features. "And what is the whole point of this anyway?"

"Well if you two are not together…" Inoue started. Her face flushed with heat.

Rukia finally understood why Inoue had asked what she did. A twinge of envy pricked at her heart for a few heart beats. "You like Ichigo, don't you, Inoue," Rukia said, more like a statement than a question. From the corner of her eyes Rukia could see Inoue nod, her face glowing pink and rose. "I see."

The girls walked further in complete silence.

"Kuchiki-san?" after she heard Rukia 'hmm' in reply, she continued. "Do you hate me now?"

"Of course not, Inoue," Rukia replied in a hurry.

She couldn't really picture Inoue and Ichigo together. Inoue, the bright, bubbly, enthusiastic and forever smiling girl next to the tall, serious, moody and forever scowling Ichigo. It just did not fit. Maybe it was just her. Maybe she was jealous. Maybe they two could be perfect, but Rukia doubted it. '_Envy, is not a good feeling to have' _Rukia thought.

"That's good," said Inoue, but she had this feeling that something definitely wasn't right with Rukia. "Are you okay Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia was about to give Inoue a nod when she saw some sort of light ahead of her. It was dim, but she could still see it.

Inoue still did not get an answer from Rukia. "Kuchiki-san, are you oka-"

"Inoue," said Rukia, cutting in on Inoue's question. "Tell me, do you see that light over there?" she asked.

Inoue squinted to see what Rukia was pointing at. Her eyes began to water from straining her eyes but she eventually saw a flicker of light. "Yes, I do."

"Come on," was all Rukia said before she raced out to the source of the light.

"W – Wait up, Kuchiki-san!" Said Inoue has she dashed after her friend and companion.

When, at last, Inoue had caught up to Rukia, she bent over to breathe. "Kuchiki-san, please don-" she stopped when she raised her head to look at what had captivated her friends eyes.

"This can't be possible…" muttered Rukia.

Inoue was left speechless for a while too. "It's all so…green,"

_End of Chapter 23 _

A/N: I've already started on the next chapter. Hopefully I will be able to finish and post it up by next week. Thank you to those who are so patient.


End file.
